


Семьдесят первый

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Seli_Creston



Series: Criminal Minds ББ-квест [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAU family dynamics, Confessions, Derek Morgan Needs a Hug, Drama, Emily Prentiss Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s07e12 Unknown Subject, Episode: s07e18 Foundation, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Panic Attacks, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Single work, Some Humor, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Team as Family, Worried BAU team, author regrets everything and nothing at the same time, supportive team
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston
Summary: Прогресс измеряется не днями. Прогресс измеряется сбитыми простынями, прикосновениями, что не ранят, и музыкой.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Implied Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss - Relationship, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Series: Criminal Minds ББ-квест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Criminal Minds ББ-квест, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация [ «Любимчик» фортуны](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bbquest/works/25917946)

Наверное, в их отдел набирают по способности игнорировать.

Здравый смысл, личные проблемы, хронический недосып, правило «не профилировать друг друга», необходимость говорить друг с другом и, конечно же, собственные травмы — и физические, и психологические.

Так они работают, так они живут.

Игнорируют возможности выбраться из порочного круга ужасов своей и чужих жизней и надеются, что станет легче.

Проблема только одна — легче не становится.

Возможно, тем, кто ушел. Спенсер очень на это надеется.

Но тем, кто остался? Одному Богу, в которого он не особо то и верит, известно, как они все еще не сошли с ума.

Возможно, сошли, но не понимают еще, работают на износ, в ожидании того самого момента, когда тумблер в голове перемкнет и все закончится либо убийством подозреваемого, как в случае Элл, либо уходом «по-английски», как сделал Гидеон, свалив в закат и не оставив обратного адреса и телефона для связи.

Им бы всем, вместо игры в покер или шахматы на обратном пути в Куантико, устраивать встречи анонимных психов, выживших на этой адской работе. Да кто ж на это пойдет? За спиной у каждого так много собственных кошмаров, что ни к чему добавлять еще и чужие.

Наверное, самое ужасное в работе среди психологов, понимание того, что рядом с тобой постоянно есть люди, которые могут тебе помочь, но к которым ты никогда не обратишься за этой самой помощью.

Все всегда видят друг друга, не обязательно понимают и знают причины очередного срыва, но видят. И почти всегда молчат.

Негласное правило — оставлять право выбора: никогда не навязывать свою помощь и до последнего скрывать чужие проблемы от остальных. Наверное, единственное, которое они не игнорируют.

Спенсер не уверен, что это хорошая идея, но все же беспрекословно ему следует. Спрашивает, конечно, что происходит, но никогда не лезет в душу глубоко. Всегда друг, никогда психолог. Все они. Только каждому куда больше пригодился бы второй.

Насколько Спенсер знает, единственный, кто пока что решился полежать на кушетке в кабинете психотерапевта — Дерек. По-настоящему пройти курс, а не посвятить себя совершенствованию искусства лжи, пока не получишь долгожданное разрешение вернуться к работе после очередного травматического события или в рамках ежегодного осмотра.

Им бы всем взять с него пример, но…

Эмили наконец-то выходит из допросной, после часа проведенного за разговором с их свидетельницей-жертвой-преступницей — дело такое сложное и запутанное, что совершенно непонятно, кем является Регина Ламперт в этой истории, — и Спенсеру почти физически больно от того, насколько она не в порядке.

— Как ты? — мягко спрашивает он, закрывая за собой дверь кабинета, из которого следил за допросом, подходит ближе и сжимает плечо в жесте утешения.

— Как и сказала Регина, мой монстр, в отличие от ее, — мертв. А значит, все хорошо. Или скоро будет, — отвечает Эмили и поджимает губы. Спенсер упрямо смотрит, надеясь услышать больше. — Рид, серьезно, расслабься. К тому же, ее слова не только меня задели, не так ли? Ты бы лучше о своем душевном равновесии побеспокоился.

— В смысле? — Дерек, чье появление они совершенно упустили из виду, абсолютно неожиданно вмешивается в разговор. Спенсер не замечает, что из-за шока и легкой паники от чужого присутствия, сжимает плечо Эмили сильнее, пока она не шипит от боли.

— Ох, прости, я случайно, прости, с меня кофе в качестве извинения, — частит Спенсер и быстро покидает коридор в направлении ближайшей кофейни, стараясь не срываться на бег. В спину доносится требовательное: «Рид, что Прентисс имела в виду?», но Спенсер игнорирует чужой вопрос, надеясь, что Эмили придумает, что сказать. Как и всегда.

В этом вся суть Эмили: она умеет правильно реагировать на любую ситуацию. Словами или молчанием, действиями или их отсутствием, абсолютно неважно. Она не ошибается. По крайней мере, Спенсер не помнит обратного. Рядом с ним она никогда не допускает ошибок.

В тот самый первый день, когда его жизнь разделилась на «до» и «после», он не сдался только благодаря ее рукам, нежно, но крепко, сжимающим его запястья. Замена воспоминаний в самом лучшем ее проявлении.

Этот жест последние четыре с половиной года спасает его от того, чтобы потеряться в событиях прошлого и навсегда закрыться в своей голове.

А еще абсолютно бессмысленные разговоры, просмотр самых ужасных фильмов в истории кинематографа, фисташковое мороженое и молчание, наполненное пониманием.

Спенсер давно не задается вопросом, откуда Эмили знает, какой способ поможет в очередной раз справиться с воспоминаниями, он просто благодарен, что это всегда работает.

И тому, что Эмили вообще есть в его жизни. Ему есть с чем сравнивать: полгода без нее были совершенно невыносимыми.

— Я думала, ты пошел за кофе, а не одиноко сидеть на скамейке и осматривать местные достопримечательности пустым взглядом.

Эмили неожиданно появляется в курилке возле полицейского участка, вмешиваясь в поток его мыслей. Нервно теребит в руках подвеску, видимо, пытаясь хоть чем-то себя занять и отвлечься от желания грызть ногти, как всегда делает, находясь в растрепанных чувствах. Присаживается рядом, закинув ногу на ногу и, повернувшись к нему в пол-оборота, выжидающе смотрит.

— Прости, — виновато улыбается Спенсер, — принесу в понедельник на работу.

— Хочу ирландский. И как можно больше виски и сливок, пожалуйста.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея — пить на работе, — замечает Спенсер и недовольно поджимает губы.

— Можно подумать, что мы никогда этого не делали.

Спенсер лишь хмыкает. Действительно.

— Мне кажется, что в этот раз мне не удалось убедить Моргана, — прерывает уютное молчание Эмили, — прости.

Во всей ее позе так много вины и искреннего сожаления, что это бьет под дых. Она же из последних сил прячет эмоции от собственного горького прошлого за шаткими щитами, а все равно умудряется больше беспокоиться о раскрытии его секретов. И как только удается быть такой стойкой? Насколько еще хватит ее внутренних ресурсов, если и дальше продолжит считать, что всех всегда подводит, когда это совершенно иначе? Это ведь вообще не входит в список ее обязанностей — помогать ему хранить тайны от команды.

— Однажды это должно было случиться. Хотя я совершенно не представляю, что ему сказать, если он спросит. Еще год назад я бы просто соврал, но сейчас…

Вдалеке слышится вой полицейской сирены, привлекая их внимание. Они еще даже не закончили с документацией по делу, а кто-то уже снова в опасности. Кажется, в больших городах преступная жизнь никогда не утихает. Спенсер качает головой и раздраженно барабанит пальцами по коленям. Столько лет работы в ФБР давно должны были научить его не реагировать на несовершенство мира, а он каждый раз как в первый остро воспринимает несправедливость.

— Вы наконец-то сдвинулись с мертвой точки? — привлекает его внимание Эмили, возвращаясь к прерванному разговору.

— Наверное, — Спенсер равнодушно пожимает плечами.

Пожалуй, его меньше всего сейчас волнует можно ли совместные ночевки после просмотра матчей по бейсболу, продолжительные разговоры по телефону и периодические выходы на кофе считать сближением в том самом смысле.

— Возможно, это к лучшему? Тебе все равно придется однажды с кем-то поговорить о случившемся. Почему бы не сейчас и не с Морганом?

— Я не знаю с чего начать.

— Было бы неплохо хотя бы озвучить факт произошедшего, например. Ты ведь никогда этого не делал, не так ли?

— Зачем? Мне некому и незачем было об этом говорить. А ты и так все знала с самого начала, хотя я все еще не понимаю, как тебе вообще удалось собрать картину того, что случилось воедино.

— Песня.

— Я не понимаю, — говорит Спенсер растерянно.

Повисает тягостное молчание. Так и не дождавшись ответа, Спенсер, впервые почувствовав интерес к разговору, поворачивается к Эмили, и краем глаза замечает, как Хотч покидает участок. Кажется, с документацией справились без них. Отлично, больше времени получить ответы.

— Ты сейчас серьезно? — Эмили недоуменно хмурится. — Ты не знаешь на что у тебя триггер?

— На все и сразу? — предполагает Спенсер. — Хотя, тогда я не смог бы нормально работать. Это странно, что я никогда не задумывался об этом?

— Учитывая, что ты провел несколько лет старательно игнорируя факт того, что это вообще было? Не думаю. Я бы предложила тебе покопаться в собственных воспоминаниях и проанализировать обстановку вокруг в те моменты, когда я брала тебя за руку, но не уверена, стоит ли так делать. Возможно, оно и к лучшему, что ты не знаешь?

— Если я не знаю, то как я должен его преодолеть?

— А как знание всего остального тебе помогло, если ты все равно ничего с этим не делаешь? И не начинай, — взмахивает рукой, отвергая любые возражения, — я прекрасно помню все твои аргументы, почему ты не идешь к психологу, я сейчас не об этом. Почти пять лет прошло, а ты так и не решился открыть рот и хоть с кем-то поговорить. Насколько тебя еще хватит, прежде чем ты сломаешься? Сколько еще отношений ты разрушишь до их начала, потому что не способен довериться и расслабиться? Какова вероятность того, что у тебя получится построить что-то с Морганом, если ты так и не заставишь себя открыться?

— Вот кто бы говорил, а, — кривит губы в усмешке Спенсер, — ты ни разу и словом не обмолвилась о своем прошлом. Все те же неполные пять лет. Знаковая дата, не так ли? Никто. Ничего. Не. Знал. И ты продолжаешь молчать даже сейчас.

— Спенсер, — голос Эмили дрожит, и Спенсеру почти стыдно за эту вспышку, но сказанного назад не вернешь.

— Увидимся в самолете. Кофе принесу в понедельник.

Он второй раз за последний час сбегает от друга, будучи абсолютно неспособным вести нормальный разговор. Кажется, у него появляется новая дурная привычка.

***  
Кофе он приносит в самолет. Ирландский, как Эмили и просила. С двойными сливками и самым хорошим виски, который смог найти. Бармен, конечно, удивился клиенту с собственным алкоголем, но Спенсеру необходимо было сделать все идеально, чтобы порадовать Эмили, после того, как сам же и расстроил.

— Прости, — говорит полным раскаяния голосом и передает стаканчик с кофе. У Эмили красные заплаканные глаза и искусанные ногти. Удушливая волна стыда накрывает с головой.

— Это не из-за тебя, — говорит Эмили, и дышать становится немного легче, — я просто последовала твоему совету. Хотя ты и выразил его в не особо корректной форме.

Спенсер фыркает. Преуменьшение века.

— Хотч? — Спрашивает он и получает в ответ согласный кивок. — Надеюсь, тебе стало легче.

Эмили равнодушно пожимает плечами и делает первый глоток кофе, издавая восторженный стон.

— Ты прощен.

Спенсер смеется в ответ на это заявление и шутливо кланяется. Эмили выдает удивленный писк и тоже хохочет. Кажется, слишком громко, поскольку Росси раздраженно ворчит и бросает в их сторону книгу. Ужасное кощунство.

***  
Через сорок минут от начала полета, Дерек выключает музыку, снимает наушники и начинает стучать пальцами по столу, пристально на него смотря.

— Что? — не выдерживает Спенсер через пять минут и сдвигает в сторону шахматную доску.

— Поговори со мной, красавчик.

— Я у тебя вместо развлекательного шоу?

— Иногда, — говорит Дерек, и Спенсер задыхается от возмущения, — но не сегодня. Что тебя тревожит?

— Ничего.

Он совершенно точно не собирается вести такой разговор в самолете при всей команде. Впрочем, если быть совсем честным, он вообще не планирует делиться своими сомнениями. Объяснить, почему чужие слова никак не исчезнут из его головы, раз за разом возвращая к собственным страхам и чувству вины, практически невозможно, не вдаваясь в подробности. А рассказать все он совершенно точно пока не готов. И вряд ли когда-то будет.

— Ты не поехал с нами на задержание, вообще исчез из участка за два часа до этого, а еще эти слова Эмили…

— Я думал, что она тебе все объяснила.

— Да, — кивает Дерек, — только я ей не поверил. Вы что-то скрываете, точнее, она помогает тебе это делать, и мне чертовски не нравится такой расклад. Тайны нашей команде всегда вылазят боком.

— Это личное.

— Я твой лучший друг.

— И что? Ты не хранишь от меня секретов?

— Не переводи тему, гений. — Дерек недовольно качает головой и выжидающе смотрит.

— Ты не отстанешь? — тяжело вздыхает Спенсер.

— Ни за что. Поговори со мной. Пожалуйста.

— Я не могу.

— Не можешь или не хочешь? — Дерек немного наклоняется вперед, ближе к нему, и пристально смотрит не только в глаза, но и, кажется, в самую душу. Пробирается внутрь и заставляет сомневаться в правильности давно принятых решений.

— Не могу. Я в любом случае достаточно далек от понятия «хочу об этом поговорить», хотя и понимаю, что мне это нужно. И все же… — Спенсер качает головой и прикусывает губу, собираясь с мыслями. — Я бы сказал, но слова куда-то исчезают, стоит только начать думать, как тебе сообщить об этом.

— Возможно, стоит найти другие?

— Какие? — Спенсер невесело хмыкает. — Дерек, я знаю четыре языка, это не помогает.

— Что именно тебя останавливает?

— От разговора конкретно с тобой или вообще?

— Со мной? — Дерек недоуменно хмурится. — Я думал, что мы достаточно близки, чтобы не бояться осуждения или чего-то еще, что бы там тебя не останавливало. Неважно, что ты скажешь, мое отношение к тебе не изменится. Позволь это доказать.

— Я знаю, что ты вряд ли станешь хуже обо мне думать. Или хотя бы надеюсь на это, учитывая все, что нас связывает. И к чему это все идет.

— Значит, все-таки идет? Мне не показалось?

— А были сомнения? — удивленно спрашивает Спенсер, и Дерек отводит взгляд и неловко пожимает плечами. — Нет, не показалось. Мы вдвоем в этой лодке. Только я пока что не готов двигаться дальше и сделать все реальным. Прости.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, красавчик, — говорит Дерек, и протягивает руку, мягко касаясь запястья Спенсера. Слегка сжимает, словно утешая, а после расслабляет пальцы, сдвигает их ближе к косточке, и начинает выводить какие-то незамысловатые, только ему известные, узоры, самими кончиками. Приятно.

Жест почти идентичный Эмили, в моменты, когда она пытается его успокоить, не дать потеряться в воспоминаниях, в исполнении Дерека несет за собой совсем другой смысл. Спенсер полностью расслабляется, наслаждаясь чужими прикосновениями, и, кажется, впервые за весь день абстрагируется от переживаний и позволяет себе насладиться моментом.

— Я не хочу на тебя давить, — возвращается к прерванному разговору Дерек, — ни в плане раскрытия тайн, ни в плане отношений. Просто помни, что я рядом, если ты решишься. Я всегда готов выслушать, когда тебя что-то тревожит. И совсем не обязательно говорить мне все, хватит и главной причины.

— Без каких-то деталей, твоих попыток профилирования меня и ситуации, просто то, что беспокоит? — спрашивает Спенсер, аккуратно высвобождая руку. Дерек позволяет это сделать.

— Вполне.

— Хорошо, — прикусывает губу, собираясь с мыслями. — Первая жертва Пианиста при разговоре с Эмили сказала кое-что, что заставляет меня думать о собственном прошлом. Если не вдаваться в подробности, то несколько лет назад я оказался в ситуации, когда меня довольно серьезно обидели, но я никому и никуда об этом не сообщил. Не могу перестать себя спрашивать, не подверг ли я опасности кого-то другого своим молчанием.

— Никому? А Прентисс? — Дерек вскидывает брови.

— Я знаю не сильно больше твоего, Морган, — доносится с соседнего кресла тихий голос Эмили, возвращая в реальность и напоминая, что они здесь не одни. Спенсер испуганно вскидывается, оглядывая команду и пытаясь понять, слышал ли кто-то их разговор. — Выдыхай, Рид, никто не заметил, что ты разоткровенничался. И если ты хочешь, чтобы так и оставалось, то предлагаю вам, мальчики, перенести разговор в более приватную обстановку.

— Я думал, что ты хочешь, чтобы я с кем-то поговорил.

— Хочу. Со мной, Морганом, любым другим членом команды или психотерапевтом. И, желательно, вдаваясь в подробности. Только искренне сомневаюсь, что тебе пойдет на пользу, если ты начнешь говорить там, где твою историю будет слушать больше, чем один человек. Но если ты не согласен с такой оценкой, то продолжай, я в любом случае очень рада, что ты решился хоть на что-то.

— Твоя забота сегодня чрезмерно агрессивна, — фыркает в ответ Спенсер, но все же благодарно улыбается.

В который раз за день Эмили спасает положение. Впрочем, она это делает постоянно с самого первого дня в отделе. Смысл удивляться?

***  
Дерек не пытается вернуться к разговору, после того, как Эмили их прерывает. Видимо, понимает, что атмосфера откровенности безнадежно утеряна, да и обстановка неподходящая. Спенсер не знает истинных мотивов молчания Дерека, но уверен, что того не хватит надолго. Анализируя ранее сказанные слова, он осознает, что нет никаких шансов на то, что ему позволят избежать дальнейшего обсуждения того, что его тревожит. Как минимум потому, что Дереку с его молчанием длиною в двадцать лет действительно есть что сказать.

Спенсер не ошибается.

Как только они покидают самолет, Дерек кивает в сторону своей машины. И что-то тяжелое и требовательное в его взгляде не позволяет Спенсеру отмахнуться от него, вызвать такси и уехать домой, избегая не самого приятного разговора.

— Индийская или итальянская? — спрашивает Дерек через несколько минут, после того, как они, попрощавшись со всеми и пожелав коллегам хороших выходных, покидают аэропорт.

— Я надеялся, что ты просто отвезешь меня домой, — осторожно замечает Спенсер.

Дерек молчит и задумчиво хмурится, следя за дорогой. Они успевают проехать несколько кварталов, погрузившись в свои мысли и не обращая внимания на жизнь города за окном автомобиля, прежде чем снова заговорить.

— Послушай, красавчик…

— Итальянская, — одновременно с ним начинает Спенсер.

Дерек фыркает, молчит несколько секунд, а после начинает смеяться. Спенсеру слышатся истерические нотки в чужом смехе, видимо, сказывается напряжение последних дней. Дереку требуется несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться, и, отдышавшись, снова что-то сказать.

— Почему с тобой всегда так сложно?

Что же, это не то, чего Спенсер ожидал.

— Хорошо, — он смиренно кивает, — если не хочешь итальянскую, то можем заказать индийскую. Эту кухню я люблю даже больше. Или вообще можем заехать в супермаркет, купить продуктов и приготовить что-то самостоятельно.

— Рид, — Дерек тяжко вздыхает, — во-первых, я знаю твои вкусовые предпочтения, поэтому и предложил индийскую. Во-вторых, мне вообще все равно, я согласен на любой план на вечер. И, самое главное, мое «сложно» относилось не к еде и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Пожалуйста, прекрати вести себя как ребенок и увиливать от разговора.

— А если я не хочу говорить? — Спенсер отворачивается от окна и садится в пол-оборота к Дереку. — Следи за дорогой, — резко бросает он, заметив, как тот косится в его сторону.

— Несколько часов назад хотел, а теперь нет?

— Жизнь человека может полностью измениться за куда меньшее время, что уж говорить о настроении.

— Хорошо, — Дерек барабанит пальцами по рулю и облизывает губы, — я не буду на тебя давить. Но и бросать тебя сегодня одного я не планирую. Пицца, бейсбольный матч и пиво. Как тебе такой план?

Спенсер хмурится, но кивает. Хотя, он, конечно, с куда большим удовольствием посвятил бы свободное время чему-то более полезному: почитал книгу, доиграл бы партию в шахматы или поработал над новой статьей. Возможно, попробовал бы проанализировать слова Эмили и все-таки найти свой триггер. Способов более интересно провести досуг, чем смотреть спортивную трансляцию, великое множество, но спорить сейчас с Дереком абсолютно бесполезно, если нет желания разругаться.

— Отлично, — улыбается Дерек, — значит, договорились. И, если тебе все же захочется поговорить, то я всегда рядом и готов тебя слушать. А теперь закажи пиццу. И, желательно, с оливками.

Спенсер кривится. Ну уж нет. Ни за что. Он не будет есть эту гадость.

***  
— Знаешь, ты мог бы мне помочь, а не смеяться, — недовольно говорит Дерек, прекращая свою маленькую войну с Клуни и обессиленно присаживаясь на пол.

— Нет, не мог бы, — качает головой Спенсер, не отрываясь от чтения книги. — Во-первых, я не настолько заинтересован в просмотре бейсбола, как ты, а во-вторых, это ужасно негигиенично: брать в руки обслюнявленный Клуни пульт.

— Просто признай, что тебе нравится наблюдать за моими мучениями.

— Я читаю, а не смотрю за вашей возней, — ворчливо замечает Спенсер. — Но признаю, что слышать твое недовольное пыхтение действительно забавно. Продолжай в том же духе и сегодняшний вечер войдет в копилку лучших в этом месяце.

Дерек возмущенно шипит и, кажется, собирается разразиться речью, что вырастет в добродушную словесную перепалку или бой подушками, как в прошлый раз, но трель дверного звонка нарушает этот увлекательный план. Спенсер улыбается краешком губ и расслаблено выдыхает: курьер с пиццей как никогда вовремя. Нет, он, конечно, не против их шуточных сражений с Дереком, но не настолько часто. Моральная травма от залетающих в рот и застревающих в волосах перьев все еще слишком свежа.

— Откроешь дверь? — Дерек поднимается на ноги, бросив в сторону Клуни очередной недовольный взгляд, на который тот никак не реагирует. — Я пока принесу пиво и приборы.

Спенсер согласно кивает, отвлекаясь от книги; оставляет ту на журнальном столике, страницами вниз, и идет к двери, радуясь последнему заявлению Дерека. Когда они только начали регулярно проводить вечера вместе в его доме — сразу после смерти Эмили, — без споров о правилах поедания тех или иных продуктов не обходилось. И насмешки над неумением Спенсера есть палочками. А также недоумения из-за его же странной тяги к употреблению пиццы с помощью ножа и вилки, с кучей соусов, размазанных по тарелке, а не просто руками, как это делают все «нормальные американцы». Почти год спустя Дерек наконец-то привык ко всем странностям Спенсера и больше не стремится навязать свою точку зрения, а просто создает комфортные для него условия. Приятно.

Пока Дерек возится на кухне, Спенсер расплачивается с курьером и забирает у него коробки с пиццей; одна из них «Гавайская», что не является идеальным выбором, по его мнению, но уж лучше ананасы, чем оливки, если Дерек совсем не может без всяких пищевых извращений.

Проходят бесконечно долгие пять минут, наполненные потрясающим запахом еды, прежде чем Дерек, нагруженный шатающейся башней из тарелок, приборов, соусов и пива, снова появляется в гостиной. Спенсеру хочется рассмеяться от того как нелепо тот выглядит, но он уже достаточно испытал на прочность чужие нервы этим вечером, так что вместо насмешек решает помочь перенести все на журнальный столик, а заодно и уберечь недочитанную книгу от последствий их ужина.

И когда, казалось бы, все наконец-то располагает к приему пищи, Дерек вспоминает, что так и не сумел отвоевать пульт у Клуни. Спенсер тяжело вздыхает и, будучи абсолютно неготовым ко второму акту эпичного сражения «Великий агент ФБР против собственной собаки», решает включить телевизор вручную.

— Какой потрясающий вид, — немного хрипло говорит Дерек, заставляя Спенсера покраснеть от осознания, что поза, в которой он находится, переключая каналы, действительно оставляет мало пространства для воображения.

— Заткнись.

Это занимает, кажется, целую вечность: найти бейсбольную трансляцию под чужим оценивающим взглядом, но, в конце концов, Спенсер справляется с поставленной задачей и, надеясь, что его щеки не напоминают переспелый томат, с максимально независимым видом снова садится на диван.

***  
— Красавчик, что происходит? — Дерек прикасается к колену, привлекая внимание не только вопросом, но и физическим контактом.

— М?

— Ты сказал, что можешь делать множество дел одновременно, а значит, чтение книги не помешает тебе следить за трансляцией.

— Правильно, — Спенсер кивает, недоуменно нахмурившись.

— Даже если не брать в расчет бейсбол, который ты настойчиво игнорируешь весь вечер, то за последние пятнадцать минут ты не перелистнул ни одной страницы, а две предыдущие читал вверх ногами, судя по всему. Так что, повторяю вопрос, — Дерек поворачивается к нему в пол-оборота и пристально смотрит в глаза, — что происходит?

Спенсер поджимает губы и качает головой, надеясь, что его все-таки оставят в покое и перестанут следить за каждым движением краем глаза. Впрочем, сам виноват, это же надо было так глупо проколоться, провалившись в собственные мысли и перестав контролировать действия. Когда полторы минуты спустя Дерек все еще продолжает выжидающе смотреть, Спенсер не выдерживает и, закрыв книгу, относит ее обратно на книжную полку.

— Все, я весь внимание. Ты доволен? — говорит он, удобно усевшись и приготовившись посвятить всего себя просмотру бейсбола.

Дерек тяжко вздыхает и закатывает глаза.

— Я же не с претензией говорил. Рид, я просто хочу понять, что с тобой.

Рид. Не Спенсер, не красавчик, а Рид. Значит, все серьезно и от него не отстанут, пока не получат хоть какой-то вразумительный ответ. Час от часу не легче. Люди в этот день совершенно точно вознамерились свести его с ума.

— Мне просто нужно подумать, — отвечает Спенсер, избегая смотреть Дереку в глаза.

— О чем?

— Ты не отстанешь, да?

— Пока не получу хоть какое-то понимание происходящего с тобой, — мягко, но в то же время твердо, без шансов избежать разговора, говорит Дерек.

— Эмили сказала, что у меня есть триггер и я пытаюсь его найти, — наконец-то отвечает Спенсер после нескольких минут размышлений. Заметив, что Дерек собирается что-то сказать, он качает головой и продолжает: — Пожалуйста, не спрашивай, я не готов это обсуждать. Возможно, однажды, но не сейчас. В данный момент я больше всего хочу хотя бы частично разобраться в собственном прошлом, чтобы знать, как ему противостоять. — Он замолкает, а после невесело хмыкает. — До чего же пафосно я иногда говорю.

Дерек тепло улыбается на последнее заявление и притягивает в объятия. Спенсер сопротивляется для вида, но, оказавшись в кольце чужих рук, расслабляется и утыкается носом куда-то в ключицу, глубоко вдыхая запах. Дерек пахнет солнцем и хвойным лесом, заряжает спокойствием и уверенностью. Спенсеру невероятно уютно, а еще безумно надежно в его объятиях, и впервые за этот бесконечный день, ему кажется, что он действительно сможет со всем справиться.

— Я рядом, ладно? И если захочешь поговорить, и если нужно просто помолчать.

Спенсер выдыхает тихое «спасибо» в плечо Дерека, устраивается поудобнее и погружается в воспоминания.


	2. Chapter 2

Впервые Эмили мягко сжимает его запястья, успокаивая и возвращая в реальный мир, в тот день, когда все случается. С того самого момента, как он нашел в себе силы извиниться перед ней за свое ужасное поведение во времена злоупотребления дилаудидом, они каждую субботу стараются проводить вместе в домашней обстановке, если, конечно, не заняты работой. И та суббота не становится исключением.

Спенсер стучит в дверь ее квартиры спустя буквально несколько часов после того, как его привычный мир рухнул, надеясь, что по нему незаметно, что что-то случилось.

Они много дурачатся, пока готовят обед, и Спенсер расслабляется достаточно, чтобы Эмили перестала с тревогой смотреть в его сторону. Все рушится совершенно неожиданно; обиднее всего, что это происходит во время просмотра одной из его самых любимых серий ньюскула «Доктора Кто».

Соседи за стенкой ругаются, внизу каждые тридцать секунд срабатывает сигнализация чьей-то машины, по коридору кто-то передвигается с грацией гиппопотама; шума в какой-то момент становится так много, что Спенсер сворачивается в позу эмбриона, зажимая уши руками. Он на грани панической атаки, считает от одного до ста, чтобы успокоить разум и убедить самого себя, что все хорошо, он в безопасности, ничего плохого не происходит. На пятидесяти девяти Эмили, присев на пол перед диваном, осторожно к нему прикасается, словно спрашивая разрешения, а после сжимает его запястья в своих ладонях, мягко и бережно, хотя они все равно от чего-то неприятно ноют. Она шепчет всякую чепуху, которая никому никогда не помогает на самом деле, но сам звук ее голоса все же успокаивает Спенсера. Когда мир наконец-то перестает сводить его с ума, он бормочет извинения, но Эмили прерывает его речь в самом начале, качая головой. И смотрит: так понимающе и печально, что выть хочется.

Спенсер и воет.

Сползает на пол, устраивается головой у Эмили на коленях, утыкаясь носом ей в живот, и, прикусив костяшки пальцев, в надежде заглушить тот страшный звук, что издает, содрогается в сухих рыданиях. Они проводят на том полу несколько часов, пока он пытается выплеснуть всю свою боль, а Эмили гладит его по спине и аккуратно перебирает пальцами волосы.

Они никогда не обсуждают момент его абсолютной слабости, хотя Спенсер постоянно ожидает этого первые несколько месяцев. Но Эмили ни о чем не спрашивает, за что он ей безумно благодарен.

Как и за то, что она помогает ему повторно пройти через ломку. И за каждый раз, когда она не позволяет ему сорваться в паническую атаку из-за сработавшего триггера.

Первые несколько недель он сходит с ума, кажется, абсолютно по любому поводу, но Эмили с ее поддержкой всегда рядом и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы к появлению Росси в команде он справился с произошедшим. Эмили, конечно, с ним совершенно не согласна, пытается доказать, что у него стадия отрицания и настойчиво отправляет к психологу. Спенсер шутит, что у них целая команда таких и кто-то обязательно заметил бы, что он не в порядке, будь это правдой. Доказать свою точку зрения не удается ни одному из них, но череда последующих событий заставляет отложить спор о самочувствии Спенсера на как-нибудь потом. Среди переживаний за раненую Гарсию, волнения из-за постоянно отвлекающегося на старое нераскрытое дело Росси и вновь возникшей у Спенсера тяги к наркотикам, после того, как на его глазах убили подростка, потому что он не справился с единственной работой, которую умеет делать хорошо, становится как-то не до дискурса на тему того, что такое стадия отрицания и как она проявляется.

Позже, когда жизнь снова более или менее приходит в норму, они к этому не возвращаются, поскольку Спенсер все свободное время уделяет ремонту в недавно приобретённой квартире. И даже Эмили не настолько упрямая, чтобы доставать его вопросами психической стабильности в редкие минуты отдыха, которые выпадают на субботы, которые он по-прежнему проводит с ней.

В суматохе следующих нескольких месяцев, наполненных переживаниями за беременную Джей-Джей и получившего после дела террористов в Нью-Йорке пожизненные проблемы с ушами Хотча, им обоим немного не до вопросов ментального равновесия Спенсера, раз уж он вполне себе нормально функционирует.

Потом они оказываются в руках секты, где Эмили подставляется вместо него, и Спенсер так сильно ненавидит ее за эту глупую привычку вечно его оберегать. И себя ненавидит. Только в разы больше. Потому что невыносимо ей благодарен в этом конкретном случае, поскольку знает, что с повторным пребыванием в плену по религиозным мотивам точно не смог бы справиться. Спасибо, первого раза хватило настолько, что с последствиями все еще приходится разбираться.

Когда все благополучно заканчивается, а Спенсер почти перестает себя винить за каждое увечье на теле Эмили, которое она получила вместо него, та берет с него обещание, что он обратится к психологу. И он даже это делает, вот только сбегает спустя двадцать минут от начала сеанса, сославшись на работу, обнаружив, что неспособен сказать и слова о том, что с ним произошло. В тот день он впервые думает, что, возможно, Эмили не так уж и не права в своем утверждении, что он находится на стадии отрицания случившегося.

Нормально обдумать эту мысль он не успевает, поскольку отвлекается на вскрывшиеся во время расследования очередного дела подробности собственного прошлого, попытки отца вернуться в его жизнь и рождение крестника. А потом он встречает Остин и думать не получается совсем.

Первая за почти полтора года паническая атака у него случается, когда они сидят с Эмили в кафе-мороженом и сплетничают. Отношения Спенсера с Остин преодолели новый уровень близости, и ему жизненно необходимо поделиться эмоциями по этому поводу с подругой, не вдаваясь в лишние подробности, конечно. А Эмили и рада послушать, да по-доброму отпустить несколько шутливых комментариев про то, что ковбой снова в седле. Спенсер с попеременным успехом смущается и закатывает глаза на ее комментарии, но чувствует себя вполне комфортно. Позже, когда Эмили, посерьезнев, спрашивает не было ли ему страшно снова оказаться в одной постели с кем-то, Спенсер открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но не может сказать и слова. Мысли разбегаются, он чувствует себя словно под толщей воды и, кажется, не может сделать ни одного вдоха, пока не чувствует руки Эмили на своих запястьях и не сосредотачивается на ее голосе.

И ему бы понять в этот момент, что что-то совсем не так, но работа, девушка и написание диссертации отбирают все время. Ему с трудом хватает часов в сутках на сон, поэтому об анализе собственного душевного состояния не может быть и речи. К тому же, за следующие почти два года отношений с Остин у него больше не случается ни одного приступа паники, так что зачем лишний раз об этом думать?

Спенсер осознает, что это стоило сделать уже очень давно, когда, помогая Эмили организовать прощальную вечеринку для уходящей из команды Джей-Джей, устраивает для остальных посетителей гипермаркета не самое приятное шоу, сидя на полу прислонившись к стеллажу с сухими завтраками и пытаясь успокоить паническую атаку. Счет от одного до ста уже привычно не помогает, в отличие от рук Эмили на его запястьях и ее успокаивающего голоса. Ее последующее ворчание, много позже, когда он успокаивается, о том, что с современными технологиями и шагу нельзя ступить, чтобы не сработал какой-то триггер, его даже немного веселит. Правда, Спенсер абсолютно не понимает, какое отношение имеют технологии к его совершенно неожиданной панической атаке, но уточнять не рискует.

О том, что уточнить все же следовало, он задумывается, когда спустя несколько месяцев они возвращаются с дела и комфортная обстановка в самолете рискует быть нарушена его очередным приступом паники. Спенсер до боли сжимает пальцами колени, стараясь хотя бы так отвлечься от бешено колотящегося сердца и учащающегося дыхания, он чувствует, как на висках и над верхней губой выступает пот от бессмысленных попыток успокоиться. Галдящая команда не помогает. Морган до зубовного скрежета бесит своими попытками вовлечь в очередную карточную игру. На Хотча с его осторожными взглядами, словно он что-то видит и понимает, хочется кричать во все горло, спрашивая «А почему ты ничего не замечал раньше?». Сивер же, игнорирующая уже третий звонок от кого-то, видимо, не очень важного, но не сбрасывающая входящий вызов, раздражает больше всех, и Спенсеру кажется, что если она не поднимет трубку и в следующий раз, то он ее просто придушит. А потом Эмили мягко сжимает его запястье, начиная отбивать какой-то только ей одной известный ритм, и Спенсер начинает успокаиваться. Это занимает бесконечно много времени, но, в конце концов, он перестает судорожно сжимать пальцы на коленях, расслабленно выдыхает и даже вполне добродушно прощается с командой по прибытии в аэропорт.

Следующий день он проводит за изучением причин, видов и способов остановить паническую атаку. Не вовремя звонит Остин, и в этот раз они не просто ругаются, а расстаются, но это не вызывает у Спенсера должного сожаления, лишь понимание того, что они и так продержались вместе дольше, чем это представлялось возможным изначально.

К концу дня он вырабатывает для себя систему предотвращения и борьбы с приступами паники, и, как показывает практика последующих месяцев, она даже работает.

А потом все рушится, когда он меньше всего этого ожидает.

Они собираются вместе на урок кулинарии от Росси, и этот вечер по праву оказывается одним из лучших за всю жизнь Спенсера. Команда радуется возвращению Эмили и тому, что он сам перестал злиться на чужую ложь и присоединился к остальным. Они все много смеются, общаются, дегустируют дорогой алкоголь под притворное недовольное ворчание Дэйва, а иногда даже танцуют. И в тот момент, когда Дерек останавливается перед Джей-Джей, отвлекая ее от разговора с ним и Эмили, Спенсер чувствует, что мир снова рискует уйти из-под ног. И это так чертовски не в тему.

А потом он ощущает прикосновение пальцев Эмили к своему запястью и понимает, что все в порядке.

Он может дышать.

***  
— Как успехи? — спрашивает Дерек, когда Спенсер, аккуратно выбравшись из его объятий, садится, опираясь локтями на колени и зарываясь пальцами в волосы.

— Сколько времени я так провел?

— За часами я не следил, но матч по бейсболу успел закончится, как и реклама после него, и теперь я вынужден наблюдать как люди, не умеющие танцевать, пытаются доказать, что это не так. Три из пяти увиденных мной номеров это просто тихий ужас. Кому вообще пришло в голову показывать шоу талантов после спортивной трансляции?

— Танцы это тоже спорт, если ты не знал.

— Не эти, — фыркает Дерек. — Так как успехи, красавчик? Нашел триггер?

Спенсер мысленно считает от одного до десяти, и, почувствовав, что бурлящее внутри раздражение — и на самого себя, и на приставшего с вопросами Дерека — наконец-то начинает утихать, медленно качает головой в ответ на чужое любопытство и беспокойство.

— Хреново, — сообщает Дерек на выдохе, и Спенсер как никогда ранее согласен с этим утверждением.

Если бы он не знал, что Эмили иногда относится к его прошлому куда серьезнее, чем он сам, то решил бы, что она просто сказала первое, что пришло в голову, отвечая на его вопрос о том, как она поняла, что на самом деле произошло в ту злополучную ночь. Не понятно только, почему не сообщила все и сразу. Неужели и правда думала, что он не попытается разобраться сам только из-за ее предположения, что это не лучшая идея? Спенсер мысленно чертыхается и раздраженно бьет кулаком по дивану. Не помогает, лишь заставляет Дерека смотреть на него с так доставшим за сегодня беспокойством.

— Я могу тебе чем-то помочь? — осторожно спрашивает Дерек.

— Ну, если ты не знаешь способа заставить Эмили сообщить мне мой триггер, то нет.

— То есть она его знает, но не говорит? — Дерек недоуменно приподнимает брови. — Почему?

— Если ты однажды поймешь, как думает и действует Эмили Прентисс, то сообщи мне, пожалуйста, — фыркает Спенсер. — Кажется, единственный человек, которому это удается — Росси, и то не всегда.

Дерек согласно хмыкает и задумчиво прикусывает губу. Сидит несколько секунд, напряженно о чем-то размышляя, а после тянется к телефону. Спенсер перехватывает его руку и отрицательно качает головой, взглядом сообщая, что просто пошутил. До полуночи остается не так уж много времени и это жутко невежливо звонить кому-то так поздно, если это не вопрос жизни и смерти. Спенсер свои личные проблемы таковым точно не считает. К тому же, Эмили сегодня с головой хватило переживаний, части из которых поспособствовал он сам, и усугублять это не хочется.

— Ладно, — Дерек недовольно хмурится, но соглашается с его решением. — Тогда, возможно, я смогу тебе помочь? Что она сказала? Давай проанализируем всю имеющуюся информацию и попробуем прийти к какому-то новому выводу.

— Она сказала, что мой триггер это песня и даже подсказала среди каких воспоминаний искать, но я все равно ничего не понимаю, — Спенсер раздраженно взмахивает руками. — Каждый раз, когда у меня была паническая атака, играла разная музыка. И в магазине, и на самолете, и у Росси, да вообще каждый раз. Ничего общего.

— У тебя были панические атаки рядом с нами, и никто не заметил? — Дерек напряженно сжимает кулаки. — Кажется, отдел пора распускать, профилировщики из нас так себе.

Желание расхохотаться довольно неожиданное, и Спенсер подозревает, что это истерическое. Если бы это было единственным, что они упустили. Конечно, он сам хотел все скрыть, но то, что это удалось ему настолько легко, словно он в действительности не имеет никакого значения для тех, кого считает не просто коллегами, но и друзьями, даже больше — семьей, все же задевает.

— Заслуга Эмили, — наконец-то говорит Спенсер. — И то, что вы не заметили, ничего не говорит о ваших способностях к профилированию, только о моих собственных.

Он старается ободряюще улыбнуться, убеждая Дерека в сказанном, но судя по недоверчивому взгляду того, у него это не особо хорошо получается.

— Как скажешь, — фыркает Дерек, всем своим видом выражая несогласие, но не решаясь спорить. — Возвращаясь к основной теме разговора, не хочешь подкинуть немного деталей о том, что вообще случилось, чтобы я мог как-то помочь?

И так Дерек одной единственной фразой разрушает остатки хорошего впечатления от этого вечера и дня в целом. Спенсеру хочется уйти домой, наплевав на правила приличия и предыдущее соглашение. Слишком много потрясений и откровенностей за столь короткий срок, а у него продолжают требовать еще. И это больше, чем он способен справиться.

— Нет, — твердо говорит он. — Я бы вообще предпочел, чтобы мы прекратили этот бессмысленный разговор, потому что он все равно ни к чему не приведет, кроме дискомфорта и раздражения, которых и так достаточно уже сейчас.

— Но… — начинает Дерек, только Спенсер не дает ему возможности договорить.

— Ты обещал, что если я не захочу что-то обсуждать, ты не будешь настаивать. Я не хочу.

Дерек недовольно поджимает губы, но замолкает. Повисает тишина, напряженная и неприятная, которую не удается скрасить ни шоу, которое они все еще зачем-то смотрят, ни Клуни, улегшемуся на диван между ними и настойчиво требующему внимания. Часы показывают полночь, когда Дерек, решает воспользоваться перерывом на рекламу и сварить какао. Странный напиток после пива и пиццы, но о вкусах не спорят.

— И мне сделай, — говорит ему в спину Спенсер.

— С зефирками? — уточняет Дерек с теплой улыбкой, и напряжение последнего получаса наконец-то бесследно исчезает.

— С зефирками.

По телевизору мелькают плоды трудов пиар-компаний, совершенно неудачные по мнению Спенсера, с кухни доносится потрясающий сладкий запах из смеси шоколада, какао-порошка и молока, Клуни тычется влажным носом в пальцы, и Спенсер впервые за несколько дней ощущает абсолютное умиротворение. Удивительно, как Дерек умудряется доводить его до бешенства своей навязчивой заботой и попытками пролезть во все уголки его личного пространства, и в то же время создавать ощущение дома. Ни с кем в мире Спенсеру не бывает так тепло и уютно, как с Дереком. Ну, когда он его не бесит, конечно.

Когда реклама наконец-то заканчивается, Спенсер зовет Дерека, сообщая, что шоу снова началось, и тот обещает подойти через пару минут, потому что довести какао до совершенства куда важнее, чем смотреть на абсолютно бездарные, по его мнению, танцы подростков. Спенсер считает такое заявление слишком категоричным, поскольку, как минимум, пара, что выступает сейчас, заставляет его заинтересовано наклониться, внимательнее всматриваясь в происходящее на экране волшебство.

Спенсер мало что понимает в танцах, но пластичность, грациозность и синхронность чужих движений завораживает, а история, которую, ему кажется, он может видеть за их па — вдвойне увлекает. Внезапно музыка прерывается на высокой ноте, танцоры срывают с себя часть одежды, открывая взору зрителей совершенно новые костюмы, а после снова начинает играть. Вот только уже другая.

Другая.

У Спенсера дрожат руки, учащается сердцебиение и не получается сделать ни одного вдоха, он начинает бояться задохнуться от нехватки воздуха, хотя и прекрасно знает, что при гипервентиляции все происходит с точностью наоборот, но паникующий мозг отказывается адекватно воспринимать факты. Он находит в себе остатки сил, чтобы встать с дивана и выключить телевизор, где под ту самую песню все еще продолжают танцевать. Танцевать так, словно Земля не сошла с орбиты и планета не рухнула всем своим весом на плечи Спенсера. Он с третьего раза попадает по кнопке выключения и это окончательно отнимает у него все внутренние ресурсы, ему не удается дойти до дивана и постараться успокоиться к возвращению Дерека, сделать вид, что все в порядке. Что он в порядке. Как и всегда.

Спенсер садится на пол и утыкается головой между коленей, пытаясь дышать, но так часто спасавшее его диафрагмальное дыхание с удлиненным выдохом, в этот раз не помогает. К седьмому вдоху на три счета и выдоху на шесть, Спенсер пытается вспомнить еще какой-то способ успокоить паническую атаку, но все знания внезапно куда-то исчезают и он не помнит ничего, кроме ни разу не сработавшего варианта — считать. И все же он пробует: и от одного до ста, и тройками в обратном порядке, но это ожидаемо не помогает.

Спенсер упускает момент, когда в комнате появляется Дерек, его голос доносится, словно сквозь толщу воды, прикосновения раздражают, хочется оттолкнуть и сбежать, но сил нет. Проходит, кажется, целая вечность, прежде чем Спенсеру удается разобрать слова, которые тот произносит.

— Назови пять вещей, которые ты видишь, Спенсер, пять вещей, которые ты можешь видеть, Спенсер, что ты видишь, назови мне пять вещей, — как заведенный повторяет Дерек, и Спенсер оглядывается по сторонам, мысленно отвешивая себе подзатыльник, что не додумался до этого способа сам.

— Книжный стеллаж, дверь, стул, угол дивана, Клуни, — с трудом выговаривает он, стараясь сосредоточиться.

— Отлично, малыш, — мягко говорит Дерек, прикасаясь к его плечу. — Четыре вещи, которые ты можешь потрогать?

Спенсер зарывается пальцами в волосы, а спустя несколько секунд в мягкий ворс ковра, после тянется погладить Клуни, немигающе на него смотрящего и, наконец, легко сжимает колено Дерека другой — чистой — рукой.

— Ты молодец, красавчик. Три вещи, которые ты можешь слышать?

Спенсер испуганно распахивает глаза, вспоминая, что привело его в эту ситуацию, но телевизор действительно не работает, он справился, он смог его выключить. Ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы расслышать что-то, кроме дыхания Дерека, но у него получается.

— Твое дыхание, вой полицейской сирены в двух кварталах отсюда и стук капель воды из крана, кажется, ты его не закрыл.

Дерек усмехается на последнее заявление и совершенно непонятно качает головой.

— Две вещи, запах которых ты можешь почувствовать?

— Клуни воняет, — пес издает оскорбленный лай на это заявление, — и какао. Кажется, все еще на кухне.

— Одна вещь, которую ты можешь попробовать на вкус?

Спенсер проверяет карманы в поисках мятных конфет, которые постоянно носит с собой, но там пусто. Сердце пропускает удар и он снова готов сорваться в панику из-за страха, что, не закончив упражнение, он так и не придет в норму. Неожиданно его взгляд цепляется за губы Дерека и в голову забирается шальная мысль, но Спенсер ее сразу же отбрасывает. Это не правильно, не после того, как несколько часов назад сказал, что пока не готов быть вместе, а значит, целовать Дерека сейчас, без разрешения, это просто использование собственного бедственного положения в личных целях. Спенсер не такой. Он продолжает осматривать все вокруг, но взглядом раз за разом возвращается к чужим губам, и, видимо, Дерек это замечает и понимает правильно, потому что в какой-то момент наклоняется ближе и целует.

— Твои губы, — все же отвечает Спенсер, когда поцелуй прерывается, — ты на вкус как дикая смесь из пива, пиццы, клубники и маршмелоу. Во-первых, откуда у тебя клубника в январе? Во-вторых, мог бы и поделиться. В-третьих, как ты посмел есть маршмелоу без меня? В-четвертых, прости, но в ближайшие пару минут я буду совершенно невыносим. Я всегда очень много болтаю, когда успокоюсь после панической атаки. Самое странное побочное действие в мире, наверное.

Дерек закатывает глаза, видимо, на его бесконечный треп, и обессиленно ложится на пол. Спустя семь секунд, приподнимается, садится в домашнюю версию позы лотоса, и серьезно на него смотрит.

— Ты в порядке? — Спенсер кивает в ответ на этот вопрос. — Прости за поцелуй. Я должен был попросить разрешение, но, учитывая все обстоятельства, ты бы скорее всего отказал, а мне нужно было окончательно успокоить твой приступ паники. Мне казалось, что ты не против, но если это не так, то мне действительно очень жаль.

— Я не против, — Спенсер неловко улыбается, — и я бы не отказал.

— Нет?

— Нет, — подтверждает Спенсер и смущенно чешет нос.

Они смотрят друг на друга как влюбленные подростки, но совершенно не зная, что сказать. Ситуация такая странная, что даже привычная говорливость Спенсера куда-то пропадает. И в следующие десять минут лучше не становится. Они просто сидят и пялятся друг на друга, как в романтических комедиях начала нулевых, пока Дерек со вздохом не поднимается с пола и не подает руку Спенсеру, чтобы помочь встать тоже.

Они молчат до того самого момента, пока не приходит время решать, где спать. Пьют какао, сидя на кухне, поскольку Клуни бессовестно занял весь диван и уступать его не собирается, изредка переглядываются, но в основном увлеченно смотрят по сторонам, а не друг на друга.

Все до ужаса странно, но Спенсер не жалуется, ему уютно. А еще Дерек не спрашивает, что случилось, и от этого немного легче дышать и думать.

***  
Дереку удается успешно бороться с собственным любопытством, пока они не ложатся спать. В одну кровать. Спенсер предполагает, что Клуни, занявший диван в гостиной, всего лишь удобный повод для этого, поскольку Дерек мог постелить ему на раскладушке в одной из неиспользуемых комнат, но с чужими аргументами не спорит. Он боится кошмаров этой ночью, и присутствие близкого человека заранее успокаивает, как и мысль о том, что его разбудят, если будет нужно, а не отдадут на растерзание чудовищам разума.

Они лежат на том самом расстоянии неопределенности, когда очень легко протянуть руку и либо оттолкнуть человека навсегда, либо притянуть к себе поближе и поцеловать. Спенсеру безумно хочется сделать второе, он боится, что по итогу это обернется первым.

— Что тогда случилось? — спрашивает Дерек, вырывая Спенсера из размышлений.

— Я нашел свой триггер.

Он поворачивается на спину и смотрит на потолок: от лампы расходятся мелкие трещины, а в одном из углов паук плетет паутину; Спенсер заинтересовано за ним наблюдает, испытывая легкую зависть: ему бы тоже хотелось провести всю жизнь, монотонно создавая настоящее произведение искусства, не отвлекаясь на горести реального мира.

— Расскажешь? — осторожно спрашивает Дерек, видимо, помня прошлые негативные реакции на предложение поговорить.

Спенсеру кажется, что это было вечность назад, потому что сейчас, когда он нашел недостающий кусочек мозаики, все воспринимается намного проще. Больше не хочется кричать всему миру, чтобы оставили его в покое. Он все еще не планирует рассказывать всю историю или хоть какую-то ее часть, по которой можно додумать все остальное, но рассказать про триггер? Почему нет? Дерек заслужил немного откровенности, после того, как помог пережить приступ паники. К тому же, зная хотя бы часть проблемы, возможно, он поможет справиться и в следующий раз. Или даже предотвратить.

— Девушка в коридоре в доме Эмили, подпевающая, звучащей с телефона «Амбрелле» Рианны. Эта же песня, доносящаяся из машины, припаркованной рядом с кафе-мороженным, где мы сидели с Эмили. Снова она, играющая из портативной колонки, прошедшего мимо меня совершенно невоспитанного подростка в магазине. Также Сивер поставила эту мелодию на входящие от кого-то, чьи звонки она обожает игнорировать.

— И я под нее позвал Джей-Джей танцевать, когда мы были дома у Росси, — заканчивает за него Дерек. Спенсер кивает в подтверждение.

— Последнее самое странное, знаешь? — снова поворачивается к нему лицом, задавая вопрос. — Я ведь вспоминал сегодня обо всех случаях. И если в остальных еще можно понять, как я не заметил связь: все же основная музыка везде была другой, а это лишь неожиданные вспышки, то в данном — не было ничего иного.

— Приревновал меня к Джей-Джей? — подмигивает Дерек, на что получает болезненный тычок пальцем между ребер. По крайней мере, Спенсер надеется, что он такой. — Эй, это нападение на федерального агента!

— Ты заслужил.

— Возможно, но это все равно было жестоко, — кривится Дерек, потирая травмированное место. — Ладно, шутки в сторону. Почему именно эта песня?

Спенсер прикусывает губу и несколько раз быстро моргает, надеясь прогнать неожиданно подступившие слезы. А он так надеялся, что этот вопрос все-таки не прозвучит.

— Я пел ее тогда.

— Когда?

Спенсер качает головой и отказывается отвечать. Дерек тянется к его ладони, переплетая их пальцы вместе, тем самым, видимо, пытаясь показать, что он не собирается давить, но рядом, если Спенсер все же решится заговорить.

Они продолжают лежать, всматриваясь в лица друг друга в темноте комнаты, на том самом проклятом расстоянии неопределенности, когда либо бежать, либо целовать.

Спенсер чертовски устал убегать.

Он осторожно высвобождает руку из чужой хватки и, приблизившись пальцами к лицу Дерека, едва слышно спрашивает:

— Можно?

— Все что угодно, — так же тихо отвечает тот.

И тогда Спенсер его целует. Мягко сминает губы, вкладывая в свои прикосновения всю любовь, что чувствует, щемящую нежность вперемешку с тоской, отчаяние и беспокойство, и, конечно же, бесконечную благодарность за то, что Дерек для него делает каждый день, включая этот. Как он заставляет его раскрываться с лучшей стороны и учит быть смелым, чтобы сражаться с призраками своего прошлого, ужасами настоящего и страхами будущего.

Спенсер слегка прикусывает нижнюю губу Дерека, и тут же, словно прося прощения, проводит языком по месту укуса, извиняясь не только за это действие, но и за все остальное. За боль, что причиняет своим молчанием, и сомнения, которые вызывает своим противоречивым поведением.

Он легко прикасается языком между губами, прося впустить, и пользуется моментом, когда Дерек приоткрывает рот шире, позволяя целовать со всей страстью, желанием и обещаниями, которые, Спенсер очень на это надеется, его любимый человек чувствует и понимает.

По крайней мере, сам Спенсер в ответном поцелуе ощущает огромный спектр эмоций, и это так ошеломительно, что он мог бы просто разлететься на части.

Но этого не происходит, поскольку чужие руки надежно держат, позволяя себя чувствовать абсолютно цельным и, как никогда, живым.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Спенсер просыпается следующим утром, единственное чего ему хочется — сбежать. И он даже предпринимает попытку сделать это, но Дерек, закинув на него ногу и крепко прижав к груди руками, не оставляет возможности совершить побег незаметно. Конечно, этого стоило ожидать, учитывая насколько тактильным человеком тот является, но все же реальность перевешивает все ожидания.

Спенсер тяжко вздыхает, сдвигаясь немного в сторону, чтобы лежать было комфортнее, и изо всех сил старается не думать о том, чем обернется вчерашний вечер для их взаимоотношений. По всем законам жанра, бежать от возможности быть вместе, как минимум, некрасиво и нечестно по отношению к Дереку, после того, как Спенсер сам полез к нему с поцелуями, но… Всегда есть это пресловутое «но». Он все также не готов к чему-то большему, чем дружба с бесконечным флиртом, как и сутки назад. Поцелуй ничего не изменил.

То, что ночью казалось таким правильным и необходимым, при свете дня выглядит совершенно иначе. Ночь стирает все границы и учит быть честным и откровенным, следовать своим желаниям, а утро сталкивает с грустной реальностью, где Спенсеру явно не стоит начинать отношения, учитывая его нестабильное эмоциональное состояние. В лучшем случае все закончится ничем, но в более правдоподобном и ожидаемом — он просто утащит Дерека с собой на дно. Невозможно построить что-то хорошее, когда ты настолько поломан, что тебе толком и нечего дать человеку рядом.

Спенсер проверял: Остин выдержала рядом с ним два года, выйдя из отношений блеклой тенью прежней себя. Все остальные истории до и после нее заканчивались, так и не успев начаться, но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы повлиять на ставших на мгновение близкими ему людей достаточно негативно.

Спенсеру меньше всего хочется, чтобы это случилось и с Дереком. Тот слишком важен, дорог и любим для него, чтобы так с ним поступить.

— Пенни за твои мысли, красавчик, — доносится хриплый от сна голос сбоку, а после почти невесомый поцелуй в плечо.

Спенсер напрягается в чужих руках, и Дерек, видимо, сразу все понимает: отпускает его и сдвигается немного в сторону, позволяя выбраться из объятий.

— Доброе утро, — неловко говорит Спенсер, вставая. Простынь на его стороне кровати немного сбилась за ночь, и он увлеченно расправляет все складки, избегая сталкиваться взглядом с Дереком. Он не знает, что ему сказать.

— Доброе, — доносится в ответ. — Что будешь на завтрак?

— Ничего. Я не могу остаться, нужно встретиться с Эмили. Прости.

Спенсер надеется, что Дерек понимает, что он извиняется вовсе не за отказ завтракать вместе, точнее, не только за него. Ответное «Я все понимаю» вселяет веру, что это действительно так.

***  
Следующие полтора месяца их отношения безумно странные и местами до ужаса неловкие. Самым неприятным оказывается переход обратно на обращения по фамилиям, не только на работе, как всегда и было, но и в личном общении. Нет, Дерек, конечно, все еще зовет Спенсера миллионом ласковых прозвищ, как и раньше, хотя и значительно реже, но по имени — никогда. И это неожиданно сильно задевает. Как и уменьшившееся количество прикосновений и времени проведенного вместе.

Казалось бы, Спенсеру не на что жаловаться, поскольку он получил естественную реакцию на свое поведение. Более того, его не озвученную, но вполне понятную, просьбу: дать ему немного личного пространства и возможность все обдумать — принимают всерьез и четко ей следуют. Он добился именно того, чего хотел, но должного удовлетворения не получает. Наоборот, теперь Спенсеру с трудом удается сосредоточиться на работе и процессе своего исцеления из-за постоянного страха, что он своими попытками уберечь Дерека от себя, разрушил одну из самых важных связей в своей жизни.

В конце концов, нервное напряжение доходит до той точки, что он срывается на ни в чем не повинных друзей, лишь услышав, как Эмили и Дерек, сидя в кабинете последнего, упоминают его имя в своем разговоре. Злость застилает глаза, и Спенсер не удосуживается выяснить, что происходит, а просто высказывает максимально учтивым и снисходительным тоном (за который ему самому хочется себя ударить), что это жутко невежливо обсуждать человека за его спиной.

— Успокойся, Рид, — немного раздраженно и как-то до ужаса устало говорит Дерек. Он даже не смотрит на Спенсера: сидит, повернувшись в сторону Эмили, и, опираясь локтями на стол, потирает пальцами виски, прикрыв глаза. — Никто не обсуждает тебя за твоей спиной. Мы просто пытаемся заботиться.

— Во-первых, не говори мне, что делать, — шипит Спенсер, — ты мне не мать, не отец, не начальник и даже не бойфренд, чтобы указывать. И даже им это разрешается делать в исключительных случаях. Во-вторых, забота, о которой не просили — это контроль. И я больше никогда и никому в жизни не позволю себя контролировать. Спасибо, уже хватило, больше не хочу.

— Рид, — Эмили пытается вмешаться, но Спенсер не оставляет ей ни шанса. Выходит из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью напоследок. Возможно, будь она изначально закрытой, когда двое его друзей решили о нем посплетничать, остальным сотрудникам их отдела не пришлось бы наблюдать за этим представлением.

Когда он проносится мимо что-то обсуждающих Росси и Хотча, последний окликает его, но Спенсер, будучи абсолютно неготовым выслушивать очередную в этом месяце лекцию о своем непрофессиональном поведении, бросает ему раздраженное «не сейчас» и покидает офис в направлении лифтов. Ему срочно нужно подышать и выпить самый сладкий кофе, который удастся найти.

Когда вечером того же дня Эмили оказывается на пороге его квартиры и, не слушая никаких возражений, все же заходит внутрь и отчитывает его как маленького несмышленого ребенка, Спенсер, утихомирив первую волну раздражения на чужие нотации, вслушивается в ее слова и пытается проанализировать ситуацию с чужой стороны. В конце концов, все заканчивается тем, что он утыкается лицом в подушку, сгорая от стыда и чувствуя себя последней сволочью, осознав истинный масштаб беспокойства всей команды о нем.

Эмили гладит его по плечу, успокаивая, и периодически шепчет, что все в порядке. К четвертому разу Спенсер не выдерживает.

— Ничего не в порядке, — говорит он куда-то в подушку. Ворсинки цепляются за губы, и он вынужден отказаться от своей мнимой защиты от реальности, чтобы отплеваться и закончить мысль.

Подняв голову, Спенсер также сталкивается со взглядом Эмили: безумно печальным и абсолютно понимающим. Он ненавидит, когда она так на него смотрит. Она делает это слишком часто в последнее время.

В представлении Спенсера, так обычно смотрят врачи на безнадежно больных да эмпатичные подростки на бездомных животных. Ему не нравится быть никем из них.

— Не смотри на меня так, пожалуйста, — говорит он, убирая ее руку со своего плеча, напоследок благодарно сжав, и вставая с дивана, чтобы заказать какую-нибудь еду, предчувствуя, что Эмили еще не скоро уйдет, — я не умираю. Да, я неплохо облажался, обидев человека, который оказался готов врать команде, защищая меня от их беспокойства, решив, что он наоборот собирается нарушить мои личные границы, но это все можно исправить. Я извинюсь перед Дереком, и все снова придет в норму.

— А у меня ты прощения попросить не хочешь? — Эмили смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом. — Или я у тебя уже как часть интерьера: настолько привык, что я всегда готова исправить ситуацию, что можно не благодарить и не думать, что говоришь? Потому что я там тоже была, и ты не только Дереку сделал больно своим поведением и словами.

У Спенсера уходит хороших полчаса, чтобы заслужить прощение Эмили, но, в конце концов, она поддается на его уговоры, и остаток вечера они проводят за просмотром старых фильмов. Спенсер очень надеется, что выбранный подругой «Укрощение строптивого» не является намеком, но, зная ее, — достаточно наивно так думать.

Перед Дереком Спенсер извиниться не успевает: у них появляется новое дело.

Их вызывают посреди ночи, и Спенсер, недовольный ранним подъемом и отсутствием кофе, который Дерек ему не приносит из-за их ссоры, всячески избегает активного взаимодействия с командой. Он даже садится в кресло спиной ко всем остальным (он не хочет думать, что в первую очередь к Дереку, перед которым ему банально стыдно за свое поведение), вместо того, чтобы занять свое привычное место, присев на тумбочку напротив команды, как он всегда делает, когда они устраивают мозговой штурм в самолете.

Хотч, почти правильно оценив его настроение или просто решив, что нахождение в паре с кем-то другим чревато еще одним скандалом, сообщает, что над этим делом они будут работать вместе. И это хорошо. Очень хорошо. Если не думать, что Спенсер отдал бы все на свете, чтобы самому быть с Дереком, когда он, разговаривая со сбежавшим из плена мальчишкой, столкнется с призраками собственного прошлого, а не надеяться, что Джей-Джей найдет нужные слова и все будет хорошо. А то, что Дереку придется вспомнить травмы, через которые он прошел, Спенсер даже не сомневается. По своему опыту знает, как тяжело удерживать мысли свободными, когда чье-то дело какими-то деталями начинает до боли напоминать собственное.

***  
Все с чем им приходится столкнуться при расследовании этого случая, в конечном итоге, так или иначе, задевает каждого из команды. Спенсер с трудом может вспомнить, когда в последний раз в самолете было так тихо на обратном пути в Куантико. Все сидят, погрузившись в свои мысли, не находя в себе ни сил, ни желания на коммуницирование с остальными.

В таком состоянии им бы разойтись по домам, чтобы прийти в себя, но они возвращаются в середине дня и это четверг, так что Хотч, недовольно поджав губы, извиняющимся голосом сообщает, что им придется вернуться в офис и заняться отчетами. Все понимающе кивают, хотя эта перспектива никого не воодушевляет.

Когда Спенсер наконец-то справляется со своей документацией, до конца рабочего дня остается еще час, так что он решает потратить его на общение с Дереком. Не обязательно извиниться, но хотя бы узнать как тот.

Его планам не суждено сбыться, поскольку Джей-Джей успевает зайти к Дереку в кабинет на несколько секунд раньше него и остается там, пока их не отправляют по домам. Впрочем, уходят они тоже вместе, лишая Спенсера шанса на разговор.

Покидая стены Бюро, он жалуется Гарсии и Эмили на сложившуюся ситуацию и делится сомнениями, что, возможно, Дерек его больше никогда не захочет видеть, на что получает подзатыльник от Эмили и ворчливое бормотание от Гарсии в духе «ты, конечно, гений, но все же удивительный дурак».

Это не помогает.

Иногда Спенсер задается вопросом, почему он с ними вообще дружит.

***  
Спенсеру никак не удается сосредоточиться на обыденных, но нужных делах. Он пытается занять себя привычной рутиной, но мыслями то и дело возвращается к Дереку. Ничего удивительного, учитывая, что последний год они постоянно проводят в компании друг друга после особо тяжелых случаев, всячески отвлекая от размышлений об увиденных ужасах.

Спенсеру невыносимо думать, что он оставляет важного человека в одиночестве справляться с призраками прошлого из-за их глупой ссоры. Он в полушаге от того, чтобы наплевать на все и заявиться к тому домой. Останавливает лишь отсутствие хоть какой-то уверенности в том, что своим появлением не сделает хуже, учитывая напряжение между ними. Только это все равно не спасает от мыслей и беспокойства.

Спенсер готовит ужин. Как там Дерек?

Спенсер занимается уборкой. Как там Дерек?

Спенсер пытается писать статью. Как там Дерек?

Спенсер пустым взглядом смотрит на телефон, продумывая, что сказать. Как там…

От размышлений отвлекает звук входящего сообщения. Джей-Джей спрашивает, занят ли он и можно ли позвонить. Он решает набрать ей сам.

— Только не говори, что у нас новое дело, — добавив в голос как можно больше умоляющих нот, просит он.

— Стала бы я тогда спрашивать, занят ли ты? — смеется Джей-Джей.

— Аргумент, — он задумчиво кивает, хотя она и не видит этого. — Тогда что случилось?

— Разве я не могу просто захотеть услышать голос лучшего друга и немного с ним посплетничать?

— После того, как почти трое суток не видела свою семью? Не думаю.

Джей-Джей разражается в ответ короткой речью полной поддельной обиды, но Спенсер лишь тихо смеется на все ее заявления.

— Если серьезно, то почему ты звонишь мне, а не играешь с моим любимым крестником?

— Я беспокоюсь за Моргана, — напряженно говорит она. — Знаю, что это глупо, он отлично справился со всей ситуацией, хотя ему и пришлось кое-что рассказать Энджелу о своем прошлом, но это же наш Морган, ты ведь знаешь, как он любит прятать за маской альфа-самца свои истинные эмоции. Возможно, я бы так не волновалась, но в Куантико он весь разговор свел к тому, что в мире слишком много совпадений.

— То есть?

— Из всех своих монет, он взял с собой на это дело и отдал Энджелу ту единственную на которой есть крылья. Именно благодаря этому мы узнали его имя и смогли продвинуться в расследовании.

— И он списал это на провидение и высшие силы? Бога? — скептически спрашивает Спенсер.

— Вот и я о том же. Ты же знаешь его отношение к религии. Конечно, он не сказал это прямо, но его размышления на эту тему… Я не знаю, что мне кажется таким неправильным, но я не могу перестать думать обо всем этом.

— Если я проведаю его, ты успокоишься?

Джей-Джей принимается активно благодарить, не слушая возражений о том, что Дерек и его друг, и Спенсер не собирался бросать того в одиночестве: ни вообще, ни особенно теперь, когда знает куда больше деталей. Пока Спенсер одевается и разыскивает неожиданный подарок для Дерека, они продолжают свой разговор, обмениваясь последними новостями никак не связанными с работой, до тех пор, пока Джей-Джей не приходится отвлечься на требующего внимания Генри. Спенсер тепло прощается с подругой, попросив обнять от него крестника, и выходит из дома.

Время обсудить с Дереком несколько важных вопросов.

***  
Наверное, в прошлой жизни он был одним из тех, кто вешал в Салеме ведьм. Или топил котят. Ничем другим, кроме как бесчеловечным поведением своей прошлой ипостаси, Спенсер не может объяснить свою ужасную карму. Потому что к тому моменту, как он добирается к пункту назначения, возникает очень важный вопрос: а кого на самом деле нужно успокаивать?

— Ты похож на мокрого воробья, — доверительно сообщает Дерек, открыв дверь.

— А ты знаешь толк в комплиментах, — фыркает Спенсер, стараясь не слишком заметно трястись от холода. — Пустишь?

Дерек открывает дверь шире и отходит на несколько шагов назад, пропуская внутрь.

— Раздевайся и иди в душ.

— Вот так сразу? Хоть бы кофе сначала угостил, — хмыкает Спенсер.

— Я тебе его почти восемь лет регулярно приношу, спасибо, что заметил, — закатывает глаза Дерек, будучи, кажется, абсолютно не в настроении поддерживать их шутливый флирт.

— Насколько сильно ты на меня злишься? — осторожно спрашивает Спенсер, принимаясь расшнуровывать кеды, избегая возможности столкнуться взглядом.

— По какой шкале? Хотя нет, не отвечай, — Дерек взмахивает рукой, — у меня есть хорошее сравнение. Если бы я не боялся, что ты заболеешь, я бы тебя сейчас же отправил обратно.

Спенсер издает невеселый смешок и направляется в сторону ванной. Уже стоя на пороге, он оборачивается и кричит в спину, ушедшему в поисках сухой одежды, Дереку:

— Ты беспокоишься о моем здоровье, значит, не все потерянно.

Дерек в ответ, даже не соизволив притормозить или повернуться, просто показывает ему средний палец. Очень по-взрослому.

***  
Когда Спенсер выглядывает из ванной, закутавшись в миллион полотенец, на стуле возле двери обнаруживается комплект чистой и сухой одежды. Он надевает все, что Дерек для него приготовил, мысленно удивляясь отдельным предметам гардероба, а после отправляется на поиски хозяина дома. Это удается ему не сразу, поскольку его замечает Клуни и начинает всячески требовать внимания к себе.

— Клуни, ты предатель, — сообщает псу Дерек, показываясь в дверном проеме гостиной. — Мы же договорились, что будем игнорировать нашего дорогого гостя.

— Мне кажется, что это даже тебе удается с трудом, — фыркает Спенсер. — Непарные разноцветные носки? Если ты не следуешь своему плану, то чего ты хочешь от собаки?

— Будешь много разговаривать, я выставлю тебя обратно под дождь. И вообще, мог бы и поблагодарить, а не насмехаться. Знаешь, как их сложно было найти?

— Спасибо, — говорит Спенсер, тепло улыбаясь, — вообще за все.

Дерек коротко кивает на это заявление, сгоняет на пол Клуни, улегшегося на коленях Спенсера, и приглашающе взмахивает рукой в сторону кухни.

— Кофе, какао, пиво?

— Кофе, спасибо, — отвечает Спенсер, и принимается наблюдать за происходящим волшебством.

Для Дерека приготовление напитка, без которого на их работе просто не выжить, давно превратилось в настоящее искусство, которое никто не способен повторить. Он так идеально смешивает все ингредиенты вместе, с точностью до секунды просчитывая время, которое смесь должна вариться в джезве, что Спенсер даже никогда не требует сахар, поскольку так ненавистная ему горечь совсем не чувствуется.

— Итак, зачем ты пришел? — спрашивает Дерек, поставив на стол две кружки с кофе и вазочку с печеньем, и присев на свое место.

Спенсер достает из кармана монетку, которую предварительно переложил из своей одежды в чужую, перекатывает ее между пальцами, а после толкает по столешнице в сторону Дерека. Тот ее ловит и недоуменно вскидывает брови.

— Я совершенно не разбираюсь в коллекционных монетах, поэтому не могу предложить тебе ничего достойного взамен той, что ты отдал Энджелу, но, возможно, тебе подойдет эта? — немного смущенно говорит Спенсер. — В ней нет ничего особенного, но она важна для меня. Именно на ней я учился показывать фокусы. Она со мной уже двадцать пять лет, и я подумал, что…

— Это в порядке вещей отдать свое личное сокровище кому-то другому?

— Это же ты, Дерек, — Спенсер пожимает плечами, надеясь, что тот понимает, как много смысла он на самом деле вкладывает в свои слова.

— И как ты прикажешь мне продолжать на тебя злиться?

— Ну, — задумчиво тянет Спенсер, — ты можешь этого не делать. Как тебе такой вариант?

Дерек тяжко вздыхает и утыкается лицом в ладони, опираясь локтями на стол. Тихо считает до десяти, а после смотрит тяжелым взглядом, тем самым показывая, что все, что он собирается сказать очень серьезно, повторять он не намерен и лучше бы Спенсеру запомнить все с первого раза.

— Смотри, красавчик, — начинает Дерек, — я прекрасно знаю, что мне очень многое неизвестно. И о тебе в целом, и о том, с чем тебе пришлось столкнуться. И я сейчас говорю не только о твоей жизни до ФБР, но и о том, что происходило на наших глазах. Пожалуй, начиная с Хэнкеля, поскольку именно тогда ты выставил свои щиты на максимум и решил от всех закрыться. Но мое незнание всего никак не влияет на мои способности и собственный жизненный опыт. Возможно, я не такой первоклассный профайлер, как ты, но я все равно чертовски хорош в этом и совершенно точно способен собрать более или менее полную картину произошедшего по крохам информации. Я не говорю, что прав в своих выводах, Бог знает, насколько сильно я хочу во всем ошибаться, но мне кажется, что я хотя бы частично, но понимаю, через что тебе пришлось пройти. И твои слова о том, что я пытаюсь тебя контролировать… Что же, это задевает. Особенно, учитывая, что ты знаешь мою историю и должен бы понимать, что насколько я не хочу, чтобы кто-то так поступил со мной, так же я бы никогда так не сделал в отношении кого-то другого.

— Мне жаль, — искренне говорит Спенсер, — правда жаль. Не только за те слова и снисходительный тон, но и за то, как это повлияло на тебя. Учитывая это дело, то вдвойне. Мне жаль, что я нарушил традицию и не пришел к тебе сразу, заставляя самому справляться с воспоминаниями. Мне жаль, что мне понадобился звонок от Джей-Джей в качестве оправдания своего прихода, потому что мне изначально не хватило смелости сделать все правильно. Мне жаль, что я вообще вел себя, как невероятная скотина последние недели, то и делая, что отталкивая тебя из-за собственных совершенно глупых страхов. Мне жаль, что я сбежал тогда, после поцелуя, как редкостный трус, когда правильнее всего было остаться и нормально поговорить, а возможно и перейти черту дружбы, потому что рано или поздно это должно случиться. Мне жаль, что своими сомнениями и переживаниями причинил тебе так много неудобств и боли. Мне, правда, очень-очень жаль.

Он замолкает, пытаясь отдышаться, быстро моргает, прогоняя непонятно откуда взявшиеся слезы, жгущие глаза, и старается не смотреть на Дерека. Ему немного стыдно за свою излишне бурную реакцию, но все же он не жалеет о сказанном.

— Иногда ты такой дурак, — шепчет Дерек, притягивая его в объятия.

— Ты не первый, кто мне это сегодня говорит, — смеется Спенсер.

***  
Они еще долго разговаривают о тех вещах, что их тревожат. Не обо всем, конечно, но откровенности в этот вечер в их общении, куда больше, чем за все предыдущие годы вместе взятые. Дерек первым идет на контакт и в основном рассказывает о том, как воспоминания о Буфорде возникают в самые неожиданные моменты, заставляя сомневаться во всем, что казалось незыблемым. О том, почему в свое время решился на поход к психотерапевту и как рад, что это помогло осознать намного больше, чем он изначально планировал. О дикой панике, когда понял, что его чувства к Спенсеру выходят за рамки дружеских. О плане Гарсии по соблазнению главного гения всего ФБР, потому что Дерек, конечно же, не мог не поделиться неожиданным открытием с лучшей подругой. Спенсер хохочет до слез, слушая эту историю в пересказе, потому что представить Гарсию, развившую бурную деятельность, не составляет никакого труда.

Спенсер в ответ на чужую откровенность делится собственными страхами, сомнениями и неожиданными открытиями. Он рассказывает, через что ему пришлось пройти рядом с Хэнкелем, раз уж имя того так неожиданно всплыло в разговоре ранее, и это первый раз, когда воспоминания не причиняют ожидаемой боли. О наркозависимости и ее последствиях, упуская самую главную часть истории, пожалуй, но все же. О том, насколько важное место в его жизни занимает работа и команда. О переживаниях за Эмили, которая сделала для него безумно много, но к которой он сам не знает с какой стороны подступиться.

Историей того, как осознал, что Дерек для него не просто друг, Спенсер делиться не особо хочет, но тот настаивает, а после фыркает и закатывает глаза, слушая о том, как на исследование природы их отношений ушел целый блокнот, который потом случайно оказался в руках Хотча. И как это повлияло на настроение их начальника на целую неделю. И про лекцию об отношениях между сотрудниками, которую Спенсеру пришлось выслушать, стараясь не свалиться в обморок от неловкости и ощущения, что это его собственный отец разговаривает с ним про пестики и тычинки.

В какой-то момент своего разговора они перебираются на кровать в спальне Дерека, и то ли это влияет интимность обстановки, то ли воспоминания о прошлом поцелуе, то ли все дело в ночном времени, которое уже по сложившейся традиции стирает все грани, но они делятся страхами по поводу того, что будет дальше, когда наступит тот благословенный момент готовности Спенсера к отношениям. Спенсер старается не подавать виду, но он совершенно ошеломлен фактом того, что у Дерека абсолютно нет никакого опыта с мужчинами, если не считать Буфорда, конечно. Это не только заставляет чувствовать себя особенным, но и пугает, потому что и у самого Спенсера его не так уж много, а учитывая травмы каждого из них, то их секс в самом начале обещает быть максимально неловким и похожим на первую близость двух перепуганных подростков. Час от часу не легче.

Спенсер тяжко вздыхает, откидываясь на подушку, и прикрывает лицо рукой. Когда-нибудь в его жизни будет хотя бы один день без лишних волнений.

— Что такое, красавчик? — спрашивает Дерек, перекатываясь на кровати поближе к нему и, кажется, укладываясь головой Спенсеру на левую ногу. Воображение легко рисует как это выглядит с его ракурса, и Спенсеру не удается сдержать смешок. — И что это за реакция мне тоже интересно.

— Не важно, — с улыбкой отвечает Спенсер, все еще не отрывая голову от подушки. Он не готов убедиться в реальности своих подозрений.

— Говори или я начну тебя щекотать, — угрожает Дерек.

— Эй! Это запрещенный прием.

— Тогда говори.

Спенсер тяжко вздыхает, но все же тихо бормочет:

— Просто задумался о том, насколько хорошо ты смотришься у меня между ног.

Повисает напряженная тишина, нарушаемая лишь громким сопением Клуни в гостиной и звуком капающей где-то воды из-под крана.

— Ты не можешь этого знать, — наконец-то осторожно говорит Дерек, — ты даже не смотришь.

Спенсер подавляет первый инстинкт повернуть сказанные Дереком слова себе на пользу, избежать последствий своей собственной фразы, замять все, пока не стало слишком поздно, и открыв глаза, отвечает:

— Смотрю, — прикусывает губу, — и все еще при своем мнении.

Дерек широко распахивает глаза, искренне удивляясь услышанному, и тяжело дышит.

— А мы так и будем только шутить на эту тему?

Вот и все. Святой Грааль и точка невозврата в одном лице. Больше некуда бежать, если не хочешь разрушить абсолютно все без шанса на восстановление.

— А я больше не шучу, — едва слышно шепчет Спенсер. — А ты?

Дерек смотрит на него отчего-то до ужаса испуганно, наверное, не предполагал получить желаемое так скоро и совершенно неожиданно, а теперь не вполне представляет, что с этим всем делать. Но вопреки отчетливо читаемому на его лице страху он действует упрямо, идет напролом, целует напористо и без тени сомнений. И когда Спенсер встречает его на полпути это похоже на взрыв сверхновой, полную перезагрузку. Каждое прикосновение, каждое движение навстречу друг другу, каждый вдох-выдох в такт, стоят всего мира.

И Спенсер, честно говоря, не понимает, почему отказывался от всего так долго. Он вообще мало, что понимает в этот конкретный момент.

Но это и не важно, пока Дерек держит его в своих руках.


	4. Chapter 4

— Ты собираешься выключить свой дурацкий будильник? — сонно ворчит Дерек в затылок Спенсера.

— Обязательно. Если ты, конечно, перестанешь имитировать осьминога и выпустишь меня из своих объятий.

— Не хочу.

— Тогда тебе придется и дальше наслаждаться лучшими произведениями классической музыки, а мне умирать от жары.

— Вот только не надо притворяться, ладно? — говорит Дерек, все же отодвигаясь в сторону и позволяя встать. — Ты любишь обниматься.

Спенсер закатывает глаза и, потянувшись, поднимается с кровати. Выключает очередной сработавший на телефоне будильник и делает легкую разминку, наслаждаясь тем, как хрустят позвонки, вставая на нужное место, и приятно ноют мышцы. Дерек пристально за ним наблюдает и бормочет что-то о том, что предпочел бы стриптиз, а не это издевательство над физическими упражнениями. 

Закончив, Спенсер наклоняется к Дереку, опираясь коленом на матрас, и легко целует его в нос, быстро отскакивая в сторону и смеясь на чужое ворчание, что это щекотно.

— Переживешь, — отвечает Спенсер, легко пожимая плечами. Смотрит грустно на простынь на своей стороне кровати, сбившуюся за ночь в комок, и принимается ее поправлять. — И да, возможно, я иногда и люблю объятия, но это не значит, что я готов с ними мириться круглые сутки, особенно, если приходится обниматься с печкой. Серьезно, я тебя в следующий раз привяжу к кровати, чтобы нормально выспаться.

— Ну, если это то, чего тебе хочется, красавчик, — пошло тянет Дерек и намекающе двигает бровями. Спенсер бросает в его сторону подушку.

Это все вырастает в шуточную потасовку с ленивыми поцелуями, и Спенсер даже немного беспокоится, что они опоздают на работу, но к тому моменту, как они заканчивают со всеми утренними процедурами и, прихватив приготовленный Дереком кофе, выходят из дома, до начала рабочего дня остается почти полтора часа.

— Заедем ко мне? Хочу переодеться, раз уж у нас есть немного времени в запасе.

— А ты не убежишь потом на метро, чтобы никто не подумал, что наше совместное прибытие на работу что-то значит?

— А смысл? — Спенсер пожимает плечами. — Рано или поздно команда все равно узнает, весь остальной отдел это волновать не должно, а Хотчу придется сказать уже сегодня, чтобы он сразу мог начать вести дополнительную документацию на случай, если Штраус прицепится и понадобятся доказательства, что отношения никак не влияют на нашу работу.

Дерек на весь этот продуманный план реагирует лишь тихим хмыканьем, и, закатив глаза, соглашается немного сменить маршрут. Спенсер мысленно считает до десяти, успокаивает дыхание, приготовившись к любой возможной реакции Дерека на следующие слова, и говорит:

— К тому же, мне далековато добираться до станции метро, — игнорирует недоумение в чужом взгляде, — поверни здесь направо. Я живу на Гувер-стрит. Уже четыре года как.

— Что? — Дерек смотрит на него абсолютно шокировано. Благо, они стоят на светофоре, и это не обернется автокатастрофой. — Но… Почему ты не сказал раньше? Кто-то вообще знает?

— Я говорю сейчас, — Спенсер устало сжимает переносицу. Еще даже нет восьми, а его уже утомил этот день. — И да, Эмили знает.

— Ну, конечно, — тянет Дерек с непонятной интонацией, — кто бы сомневался. Куда не глянь везде Эмили.

— И что это должно значить?

— Я просто не понимаю. Твои лучшие друзья это я и Джей-Джей, верно? — спрашивает Дерек, и Спенсер кивает. — Тогда, почему ты никогда ничего нам не рассказываешь, но от Прентисс не скрываешь ничего?

— Это не так, — медленно качает головой Спенсер, и задумчиво прикусывает губу, подбирая слова. — Она тоже бесится на мое молчание. Просто в какой-то момент обстоятельства так сложились, что она оказалась рядом, узнала больше положенного, а все остальное это уже цепная реакция. И даже не думай злиться на Эмили, потому что она знает больше, чем ты, если не хочешь закончить очередным разговором про контроль.

Дерек фыркает и поднимает руки в жесте «я сдаюсь». Спенсер испуганно охает и хватает руль. Дерек закатывает на него глаза. Бессмертный идиот.

— И все же, я все равно не могу не удивляться, как Прентисс удается всегда все знать. Иногда она даже хуже Росси.

— Она просто как та самая надоедливая старшая сестра, которая была рождена, чтобы вмешиваться в твою жизнь, но которой ты втайне за это благодарен, — фыркает Спенсер. 

— Расскажешь мне о том, как ты ей благодарен, после субботы, когда она попытается выпытать из тебя все подробности наших изменившихся отношений.

— Может, она не заметит?

— Надейся.

***  
Спенсер последние три минуты под насмешливым взглядом Дерека топчется возле двери в кабинет Хотча, не решаясь постучать. Где-то на полпути между его квартирой и зданием ФБР в Куантико вся его смелость и уверенность в собственных силах, которых, пожалуй, было даже слишком много в первые часы после пробуждения, испарились в неизвестном направлении. Дерек негромко бормочет какую-то детскую считалочку, переделывая ее в рассказ про трусливого гения, чем совершенно не помогает. Спенсер в полушаге от того, чтобы развернуться и уйти, оставив необходимость сообщить начальству об изменившемся статусе их отношений на волю случая, когда из кабинета доносится тихий и немного раздраженный голос Хотча.

— Мне встать и открыть вам дверь или вы все-таки сможете справиться с этим самостоятельно?

Дерек хмыкает на это заявление и, отлипнув от стены, которую подпирал последние несколько минут, открывает дверь и приглашающе взмахивает рукой, пропуская Спенсера вперед. И это не самая лучшая идея на самом деле, поскольку он, заметив спящего на диване человека, замирает от неожиданности, из-за чего Дерек больно врезается всем своим весом ему в плечо, а после еще и опирается на него, чтобы получше рассмотреть, что его так удивило.

— Не думал, что ты из таких парней, Хотч.

— Из каких именно, Морган? — предупреждающим тоном спрашивает тот.

— Которые заводят подружку, чтобы скрыть роман с коллегой-мужчиной.

— Кстати, да, — не вовремя отмирает Спенсер, — я скорее ожидал от тебя отношений с Эмили.

— Я вообще-то вас слышу, — недовольно сообщает Росси, тем самым прерывая Хотча, уже открывшего рот, чтобы, кажется, высказать все, что он о них думает, или хотя бы прочитать лекцию о субординации. — И, в отличие от вас, я не являюсь поклонником служебных романов. 

Это заявление вызывает на удивление синхронное хмыканье всех остальных, так что Росси, недовольно нахмурившись, все же уточняет: 

— С мужчинами.

— Зато с женщинами их было так много, что ФБР пришлось ввести правило, регулирующее этот вопрос, — замечает Хотч.

— А тебе-то какое дело, Аарон? — возмущено вскидывается Росси. — Или наш гений прав и ты не прочь приударить за Прентисс? А как же красавица Бет?

— Иди ты, знаешь куда?

— К слову об отношениях на работе, — говорит Спенсер, прерывая зарождающийся спор. — Ты просил сообщить, если мы с Морганом сойдемся. Вот, сообщаю.

Спенсер не знает какой реакции он ожидал на это заявление, но явно не удовлетворенной улыбки на лице Хотча и вскочившего с дивана Росси, принявшегося рассуждать о будущей вечеринке.

— Что здесь вообще происходит? — недоуменно спрашивает Дерек.

— Никто из команды особо не верил, что вы разберетесь в происходящем между вами в ближайшие лет пять, так что я пообещал устроить празднование этого знаменательного события в своем особняке, если они помогут вам понять к концу весны, — непринужденно сообщает Росси, и Спенсер чувствует яростное желание высказать Эмили и Джей-Джей, чьи действия начинают приобретать новый смысл, все, что о них думает. — Учитывая, что у нас сейчас только двадцать третье марта, считаю, все прекрасно справились с поставленной задачей и заслужили немного веселья.

С одной стороны, Спенсеру хочется на всех обидеться и не разговаривать с ними ближайшие несколько вечностей. С другой, ему удивительно тепло и приятно от мысли, что команда беспокоится и заботится о нем, пусть и таким своеобразным способом. Решив отложить анализ своих эмоций на более подходящее время, он спрашивает у Хотча о том, что его действительно волнует в сложившейся ситуации.

— Необходимость рассказать тебе об изменении статуса наших отношений тоже часть этого плана?

— Нет, — качает головой Хотч, — я в этом балагане не участвовал. — Росси фыркает на его заявление, тем самым сообщая, насколько далеки от правды его слова. — По крайней мере, в тот момент, когда у нас состоялся разговор на данную тему. Тогда я хотел быть уверенным, что у Штраус не появится никакой возможности разделить команду.

— А сейчас это потеряло свою актуальность? — Спенсер и сам не знает, о чем спрашивает: о страхах Хотча или о влиянии Штраус.

— Думаю, нам больше не нужно опасаться ее возможной реакции. Не так ли, Дэйв?

Хотч в который раз за утро улыбается и смотрит на Росси так, словно знает что-то важное и теперь собирается дразнить на эту тему всю оставшуюся жизнь. Спенсер переводит взгляд с одного на второго и окончательно перестает что-то понимать.

— Да, пожалуй, я смогу в случае чего убедить Эрин оставить нас всех в покое, — наконец-то отвечает Росси. — А теперь я откланяюсь, нужно заняться подготовкой вечеринки. Если на нас неожиданно не свалится новое дело, то жду вас всех завтра в семь в своем особняке. Аарон, спасибо за диван.

— В следующий раз постарайся вспомнить, что в твоем кабинете он тоже есть.

— У меня не такой удобный.

— Иди уже, герой-любовник, — фыркает Хотч. — И вы, двое, тоже идите. Рабочий день уже начался. Почему об этом все, кроме меня, забыли?

Спенсер не реагирует на это заявление, смотрит в одну точку и пытается понять, не являются ли каким-то сюрреалистическим сном последние двадцать минут его жизни. После того, как Хотч намекающе прокашливается в третий раз, Спенсер решает отложить анализ произошедшего на вечер и, схватив за руку такого же удивленного Дерека, покидает кабинет. 

К обеду у них так и не появляется новое дело, так что вся команда — за исключением Спенсера — уходит в столовую двумя этажами ниже в поисках вкусной еды. Он сам ограничивается очередной в этот день кружкой сладкого кофе и остатками печенья, принесенного утром Гарсией. 

Весь час, что его коллеги отсутствуют, Спенсер занимается анализом утреннего разговора, пытаясь понять, что именно его смутило в происходящем, кроме вмешательства команды в его личную жизнь, но так и не приходит к какому-либо достойному выводу. Зато неожиданно понимает кое-что другое, чем спешит поделиться с Дереком, как только он, вместе с остальными, возвращается в офис.

Ему не хочется привлекать лишнее внимание, обсуждая эту тему при всех, так что он решает написать записку и кинуть ее в Дерека, сидящего на столе Эмили. Вот только его меткость все еще оставляет желать лучшего, даже если он научился превосходно стрелять. С бумагой его отношения куда хуже, чем с револьвером. 

Спенсер пытается забрать записку, так неудачно приземлившуюся аккурат возле рук Эмили, но не успевает. Она разворачивает ее и читает, хмурится, перечитывает и, повернувшись в его сторону, спрашивает елейным голосом:

— А какими именно вопросами я не буду тебя доставать, раз уж из-за завтрашней вечеринки у Росси, наша обычная встреча отменяется?

Дерек задушено смеется. Спенсер тяжко вздыхает и оглядывает офис в поисках путей отхода.

***  
Вечеринка у Росси превращается для Спенсера в самый настоящий ад. И дело даже не в действиях или словах команды. Нет, все дело в Дереке. 

Дереке, который, кажется, вознамерился свести его с ума, дразня прикосновениями и словесными намеками. Единственное, что позволяет ему не сгореть от стыда в сложившейся ситуации — надежда, что остальные не замечают подтекст в сказанном и не собираются пополнять свой список всевозможных эвфемизмов неожиданным творчеством его парня. Это достаточно наивно, учитывая, что Спенсер работает с лучшими профайлерами в стране, но все же лучшее на что приходится рассчитывать.

На самом деле, Дерек не делает ничего сверх положенного или выходящего за рамки этикета (точнее, его своеобразной версии, используемой в компании близких людей), но у Спенсера просто не получается не реагировать. Ни на одно из десятков мимолетных и не очень прикосновений.

Дерек всего лишь едва заметно касается мочки его уха, закинув руку на плечи, или дразняще, возможно, даже неосознанно, гладит по шее, слегка царапая кожу короткими ногтями, пока рассказывает очередную историю, но Спенсер все равно сходит с ума. Каждое движение отдается мурашками по телу, заставляя мысли двигаться в одном конкретном направлении.

В те мгновения, когда Дерек сжимает его колено, содрогаясь в приступе хохота, или, притянув в объятия и положив свою руку ему на ногу, проводит ею вверх, останавливаясь преступно близко к промежности, и принимается мягко барабанить пальцами по внутренней стороне его бедра, Спенсер готов его убить. И все же он не отстраняется. Потому что на каждый его яростный взгляд, Дерек реагирует вздернутой бровью и лукавой усмешкой, а во взгляде легко читается «не говори, что тебе не нравится». И с этим трудно спорить. Потому что в действительности у Спенсера почти кружится голова от чувства эйфории, которое возникает из-за чужих действий и той легкости с которой Дерек позволяет себе касаться его.

И это не о контроле или попытке заявить права. Нет, Дерек абсолютно и неприкрыто счастлив и не стесняется это показывать. Спенсер наблюдает за ним и на ходу учится тоже не стыдиться своих чувств. Хотя это и дается ему чертовски тяжело, поскольку он достаточно приватный человек и предоставлять всем возможность увидеть, что Дерек пробуждает в нем похотливого подростка, совершенно не то, с чем он планировал столкнуться в доме Росси.

Не то чтобы кому-то вообще было до этого дело, конечно. Возможно, разве что Хотчу, который смотрит на них всех нечитаемым взглядом и со вселенской усталостью на лице. Он выглядит так, словно весь вечер только и делает, что спрашивает у какой-то высшей сущности, за какие грехи ему досталась должность начальника в этом детском саду. Хотя дети его наверняка расстраивают меньше всего: и Джек, и Генри давным-давно уснули. Что, к сожалению, нельзя сказать об остальных.

Эмили, Росси и Уилл стараются друг друга перепить, и им даже никто не пытается мешать: на предыдущие увещевания про будущее очень тяжелое утро и ужасающее похмелье те отреагировали достаточно грубо, так что сполна заслужили все последствия. Спенсер не удивится, если Джей-Джей завтра и не подумает побеспокоиться о двух таблетках аспирина и стакане воды для мужа. Впрочем, если она не перестанет так увлеченно пить шампанское — единственный напиток, от которого она легко пьянеет, — то утренний комплект «почувствуй себя человеком» вполне может понадобиться и ей.

Задумавшись в очередной раз о последствиях вечера для организма подруги, Спенсер даже намекает ей, что пора притормозить, на что Джей-Джей реагирует закатыванием глаз и обещанием, что если он не отстанет, то и она начнет требовать огромный букет цветов, в качестве подарка за то, что немного поспособствовала их с Дереком сближению.

— А я разве отказываюсь? — фыркает Спенсер. — Вы определенно заслужили благодарность, девочки. 

Гарсия издает восторженный вопль и довольно улыбаясь, обнимает и целует в щеку. Джей-Джей же недовольно вздыхает, но откладывает в сторону бокал. Сделка есть сделка. 

— А я? — неожиданно спрашивает Эмили, отвлекаясь от разговора с Росси, разливающего очередную порцию виски.

— А ты получишь аспирин утром и завтрак, после которого тебе перехочется умирать. Если, конечно, согласишься поехать со мной домой прямо сейчас.

— Но я не хочу, — она быстро отрицательно качает головой и внезапно прикрывает рот ладонью, кажется, перебарывая тошноту.

— А мучиться от похмелья ты хочешь? Напомни, сколько из них тебе понравилось переживать без моей помощи? Ни одного? — ехидно спрашивает Спенсер.

— Ты не поступишь со мной так жестоко, — осторожно говорит Эмили, — ты придешь ко мне утром и спасешь меня.

— Нет, если мне придется всю ночь беспокоиться о том, жива ли ты после поездки на такси в таком состоянии. А мне придется, потому что ты точно забудешь позвонить и сообщить, что все хорошо. Как и всегда.

— Ничего со мной не случится. Я агент ФБР, я могу о себе позаботиться. 

— Не в этом состоянии, — не соглашается Спенсер. — Не спорь. Поехали. Я отвезу.

— Ты пил.

— Один бокал за весь вечер, все еще в пределах нормы.

— Мне это все равно не нравится, — недовольно хмурится Эмили, — но ладно. Только я останусь у тебя. Меньше вождения в нетрезвом виде — меньше шансов попасть в аварию.

— Я трезв.

— Либо так, либо никак.

Спенсер тяжело вздыхает, мысленно считает до десяти, успокаивая волну раздражения, и согласно кивает. Эмили своими капризами и упрямством, конечно, рушит все планы, но лучше так, чем переживать о ее целости и сохранности до самого утра.

Они тепло прощаются со всеми остальными, поблагодарив за прекрасный вечер, и направляются к машине. Уже внутри, после того, как с трудом усадил Эмили на заднее сидение, Дерек неожиданно интересуется: 

— А как в это все вписываюсь я?

— Ты можешь остаться у меня, если хочешь? — Спенсер мило улыбается, надеясь, что Дерек не слишком обижается, что он все решил сам, совсем не поинтересовавшись его мнением.

— Не могу, — качает головой тот. — Клуни.

— Тогда мы все можем переночевать у тебя, Морган, — неожиданно сообщает Эмили и сразу же засыпает.

Дерек и Спенсер ошеломленно переглядываются, а после прыскают со смеха. Отсмеявшись, Дерек пожимает плечами, показывая, что он не против такого расклада, хотя и эта идея довольно неожиданная, как и способ Эмили избежать ее подробного обсуждения.

— Ну раз леди так сказала, — тянет Спенсер, и заводит машину, направляясь к дому, где проводит времени больше, чем в собственной квартире. 

***  
— Ты что творишь? — настороженно спрашивает Дерек, когда Спенсер придвигается к нему поближе и, закинув руку ему на пояс, начинает выводить пальцами узоры на животе.

Спенсер честно пытался уснуть, но воображение, разыгравшееся из-за поведения Дерека на вечеринке, не угомонилось ни за время поездки, ни с помощью выматывающих усилий по укладыванию Эмили спать. И даже всякая бытовая рутина, как покормить Клуни и принять душ не помогла. Хотя холодная вода, как и не увенчавшаяся успехом попытка убиться, поскользнувшись, все же немного сбавили градус внутреннего напряжения. Но пребывание в одной постели с полуобнаженным Дереком легко возвращает его в предыдущее состояние.

— Ты против? — замирает Спенсер. — Тебе не хочется?

— Нет, я не против, — отвечает Дерек. — Просто не думал, что ты жаждешь поделиться с Эмили очередными подробностями нашего досуга. Мне казалось, что тебе вчерашнего разговора хватило.

— Не напоминай, — страдальчески стонет Спенсер. — Совершенно точно не хочу. Но она спит, а мы будем тихими.

— Ага, конечно, — фыркает Дерек. — Именно из-за твоего умения быть тихим к нам прибежал Клуни в прошлый раз.

Спенсер тихо смеется, вспоминая, как они свалились с кровати, заметив удивленно взирающего на них пса. А ведь тогда, в четверг, они ограничились лишь фроттажем и неуклюжими попытками в оральный секс. Сегодня же ему хочется получить намного больше. Если Дерек действительно не против.

— Думаю, у Эмили не настолько чуткий слух, как у твоей собаки, — задумчиво говорит Спенсер. — Особенно, в таком состоянии. Но если это не единственное, что тебя беспокоит, или ты…

— Единственное, — отвечает Дерек и поворачивается к нему лицом, — иди сюда.

Дерек целует мягко, но в то же время властно, требовательно раздвигает губы языком и всячески пытается вести. Спенсер не против подчиниться. Он выгибается под чужими руками, когда Дерек, нависнув над ним сверху, принимается дразнить его соски, сжимая их между пальцами или слегка царапая. Спенсер никогда не считал эту часть своего тела особо чувствительной и восприимчивой к стимуляции, но действия Дерека и, как итог, рвущиеся изнутри стоны, которые приходится заглушать поцелуями, доказывают насколько он ошибался. Вполне возможно, что он ошибался вообще по поводу любых реакций своего тела, потому что, когда Дерек переключается на поцелуи шеи, создавая ошеломительный контраст почти невесомыми прикосновениями и раздражающим нежную кожу трением бороды, Спенсеру остается лишь тихо скулить на одной ноте, прикусив костяшки пальцев. 

Сердце как сумасшедшее колотится в груди, набатом отдаваясь в висках, пульс зашкаливает, и Спенсеру кажется, что он умрет прямо здесь и сейчас, все его тело горит, требуя полного соприкосновения с чужим, ему слишком мало и много одновременно того, что Дерек дает ему в этот момент. 

— Хватит дразнить, — шепчет хрипло, — мне нужно больше. Я хочу всего тебя.

Дерек замирает на мгновение, напряженно в него всматриваясь, а после, кивнув, двигается к краю кровати и, изогнувшись в дикой позе, тянется к трюмо, стоящему напротив. Достает смазку и презервативы с верхнего ящика и бросает на кровать. 

— Сверху или снизу? — спрашивает Дерек, и его напряженный голос является для Спенсера ориентиром для ответа.

— Сегодня снизу, — говорит он, — а там посмотрим. 

Дерек расслабленно выдыхает и тянется к нему, чтобы снять белье. Спенсер приподнимает ягодицы, помогая, а после издает вздох облегчения, когда резинка трусов наконец-то перестает давить на чувствительную головку и член оказывается на свободе. Абсолютный кайф.

Дерек сжимает пальцами увитый венками ствол и размазывает большим предэякулят по налитой кровью багровой головке, заставляя Спенсера издать низкий, больше похожий на всхлип, стон. После спускается ниже и массирует очень восприимчивое к прикосновениям место за мошонкой. И смотрит, все это время смотрит, так пристально и голодно, под кожу пробирается своим взглядом, следя за каждой, даже малейшей реакцией, на свои действия. У Спенсера от него в горле пересыхает и потеют ладони, а кровь с такой скоростью циркулирует по организму, что от лишнего шума просто уши закладывает. 

Дерек щелкает крышкой баночки со смазкой, выдавливает немного на пальцы, растирает, согревая, а после проводит по расселине между ягодиц, больше всего внимания уделяя анусу. Надавливает по краям, разминает, заставляя выгибаться и требовать большего, и наконец-то проникает внутрь. 

— О боже, — шепчет Спенсер на выдохе. Он зажмуривается и подается на встречу, все чувства обостряются до предела, дыхание перехватывает и ему срочно нужно поцеловать Дерека, выплескивая на него переизбыток эмоций, пока у него не случилась сенсорная перегрузка. 

— Ты в него не веришь, — хмыкает Дерек, сгибая палец, кажется, стараясь нащупать простату. 

— Сейчас я готов поверить во что угодно, — отвечает Спенсер и приподнимается в попытках дотянуться до Дерека и притянуть к себе, чтобы поцеловать или хотя бы впиться пальцами в плечи, хоть как-то выражая ту гамму чувств, что испытывает. 

Тот не поддается сразу, сначала вынимает палец и, добавив еще смазки, входит уже двумя, заставляя Спенсера зашипеть от легкой вспышки боли, которая спустя несколько секунд кажется абсолютно незначительной. Чистое наслаждение, которое дарит Дерек в этот момент, такое всеобъемлющее, что любые неприятные ощущения становятся почти незаметными.

Он снова тянется к Дереку, царапая пальцами по потной коже, и тот наконец-то наклоняется ближе и принимается покрывать невесомыми поцелуями его подбородок, вынуждая Спенсера крутить головой в попытках поймать чужие губы. И когда ему это наконец-то удается, он кусает Дерека за нижнюю губу, в отместку за каждый раз, когда тот его дразнил. Дерек вздрагивает от неожиданности, рука смещается под другим углом и он попадает пальцами по простате.

Спенсер честно пытается задавить рвущийся изнутри слишком громкий стон, но проигрывает этот бой самому себе. Дерек не делает легче, добавляя третий палец, вместо того, чтобы дать возможность передохнуть, справиться со вспышкой слишком острого удовольствия. И Спенсер, конечно, понимает, что тот всего лишь очень хорошо считывает его реакции, ориентируется на нетерпеливость и жажду получить все сразу, но ощущений действительно слишком много. Живот скручивает спазмом от постоянной стимуляции простаты, Спенсер на грани того, чтобы кончить просто от ощущения чужих пальцев внутри себя, так что мягко отталкивает Дерека, намекая, что нужно притормозить.

Тот понимает это даже лучше, чем нужно: отстраняется, вытаскивая пальцы, надевает презерватив и, раскатав его по стволу, тянется к флакону со смазкой, чтобы добавить ее еще и на латекс. А потом наконец-то входит одним слитным движением. Замирает, позволяя привыкнуть к ощущениям, и, когда через минуту Спенсер мягко шлепает его по заднице, тем самым говоря, что уже можно, принимается двигаться в самом идеальном ритме, который только можно представить.

Спенсер беспорядочно гладит Дерека по плечам и рукам, подается на встречу, стараясь попадать в ритм, а не мешать, и старается оттянуть оргазм, думая о чем-нибудь, кроме происходящего безумства. Получается очень плохо.

Когда Дерек обвивает пальцами его член и принимается двигать ладонью в такт, становится только хуже. Спенсер не может этого видеть, но он помнит, как совершенно и правильно на нем смотрятся длинные красивые пальцы, и воображение легко рисует картинку, приближая момент капитуляции.

— Это невыносимо, Дерек, — лихорадочно шепчет Спенсер, — я сейчас закричу или просто взорвусь.

— Хочешь сверху? — спрашивает Дерек, замедляясь. — Я про позу наездника, если что, сможешь контролировать процесс.

И это потрясающая идея. Спенсер любит контролировать ситуацию в постели, но сейчас…

— Меня ноги не удержат, Дерек, я сплошной нерв.

Дерек довольно хмыкает и, впившись поцелуем в губы, видимо, надеясь заглушить все стоны и крики, если Спенсер окончательно отпустит себя и потеряется в ощущениях, начинает снова двигаться в прежнем ритме. 

Их не хватает после этого надолго, но следующие несколько минут все равно кажутся Спенсеру вечностью — безумно приятной вечностью, — когда он только и может, что стонать, выгибаясь на встречу, и до боли сжимать ладонями чужие плечи.

И когда они оба наконец-то взрываются оргазмом это стоит всего мира.

Спенсер видит звезды, даже не открывая глаз.

***  
— Красавчик, зачем тебе будильник в воскресенье? — недовольно ворчит Дерек. Не самое лучшее начало дня.

— Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы тратить ее на долгий сон, — поучительно отвечает Спенсер. Не говорить же, что после умопомрачительного секса ночью он не то, что про будильник не вспомнил, он свое имя почти забыл. Слишком много комплиментов с самого утра обычно делает Дерека не самым приятным собеседником в последующие несколько часов.

— Воскресенье именно для этого и создано, знаешь? Чтобы лениво валяться в постели и предаваться всевозможным утехам, — говорит Дерек, пытаясь притянуть его в объятия.

Спенсер мимолетно целует его в подбородок и, увернувшись от чужих рук, встает с кровати.

— Не наше, — отвечает он. — У тебя на диване спит Эмили. И если ей не приготовить нормальный завтрак и аспирин к пробуждению, то она превратится в твой худший кошмар, поверь.

Дерек кривится, качает головой, отказываясь прислушиваться к его аргументам, и остается лежать.

— Ну и ладно, я и сам справлюсь, — говорит Спенсер, закончив поправлять сбившиеся за ночь в комок простыни, и направляясь к двери.

— Красавчик, можно вопрос?

— М? — Спенсер замирает, схватившись за ручку двери, но не открывая ее, и поворачивается к Дереку.

— Это какая-то форма перфекционизма или что? 

— То есть? — Спенсер недоуменно хмурится. Кажется, он упустил какое-то важное звено в чужой логической цепочке. 

— Твоя привычка поправлять простынь каждый раз, когда ты встаешь с кровати.

Спенсер замирает, анализируя чужой вопрос, надеется, что ему послышалась, но нет, Дерек кивает на идеально заправленную с его стороны постель, и надежда лопает как мыльный пузырь. Ладони потеют, в ушах шумит, а дышать с каждой секундой становится сложнее. Он до крови прикусывает щеку изнутри, стараясь успокоить вспышку тревоги болью, помочь осознать себе реальность, понять, что все хорошо, он рядом с Дереком, а не сломленной куклой лежит в собственной кровати почти пять лет назад, чувствуя, как складки сбившегося в комок постельного белья неприятно впиваются в кожу. Сейчас он в безопасности и ничего плохого не происходит.

— Нет, — криво улыбается Спенсер, немного успокоившись, — просто с некоторых пор ненавижу, когда простыни в беспорядке. У всех свои тараканы, не обращай внимания.

И выходит за дверь.

***  
— Прости, — первым делом говорит Дерек, заходя на кухню спустя два часа. 

Спенсер слышал, как он покинул дом, почти сразу после их неловкого разговора, но не стремился его остановить или выяснить его местоположение все это время. Необходимость окончательно успокоить нервы и позаботиться об Эмили, перевесили беспокойство из-за неожиданного ухода Дерека.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — качает головой Спенсер.

— Есть, — твердо говорит Дерек. — И мы оба это прекрасно знаем. Я должен был догадаться и не задавать глупые вопросы. Я сожалею, что мне не удалось сообразить раньше. Возможно, тогда хватило бы такта промолчать.

— Что здесь вообще происходит? — напряженно спрашивает Эмили, отставляя кружку с кофе в сторону и переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Ты понял? — Спенсер наконец-то смотрит в глаза Дерека, и там просто океан вины и сожаления. Это самый честный ответ на его вопрос.

— Думаю, уже давно, — тихо сообщает Дерек. — Сейчас лишь убедился в правильности своих подозрений.

— О, — снова вмешивается в разговор Эмили. — Мы сейчас говорим о том, о чем мы обычно не говорим? 

— Да, — отвечает Спенсер, избегая ее взгляда. Он знает, что она скажет дальше, и это не то, с чем он готов справляться прямо сейчас.

Он выключает плиту, где готовил мясо — жирная пища все еще лучшая при похмелье — и пытается покинуть кухню. Ему срочно нужно наружу. В легких в очередной раз за это утро заканчивается воздух.

— Так может ты хоть сейчас наконец-то озвучишь факт произошедшего? Хотя бы один чертов раз, — доносится в спину голос Эмили с непонятными интонациями. Конечно же, он не успевает сбежать. — Тебе это нужно.

— Во-первых, это ты думаешь, что мне это нужно, — говорит Спенсер, повернувшись к ней и пристально глядя в глаза. — Во-вторых, я все еще не знаю, как произнести эти слова вслух. Они отказываются покидать мой рот. В-третьих, кому от этого станет легче?

— Спрячься за статистикой, — вмешивается Дерек.

— Тебе, — одновременно с ним говорит Эмили.

Спенсер прикрывает глаза, делает несколько долгих вдохов выдохов и, скривив губы в усмешке, равнодушно говорит:

— По статистике, каждый семьдесят первый мужчина является жертвой изнасилования.

Не открывая глаза — не хочет видеть жалость на их лицах, — Спенсер вслепую двигается к дверному проему, и только повернувшись спиной к друзьям, он замирает на мгновение, и все же спрашивает:

— Ну что, кому-то стало легче?

Он не дожидается их ответов, быстро пересекая гостиную и покидая дом.

Потому что ему точно нет.


	5. Chapter 5

Эмили — как и всегда — не ошибается: Спенсеру все же становится легче.

К сожалению, далеко не сразу.

Признание запускает механизм принятия ситуации, и у него не особо хорошо получается справляться с этим.

Во многом потому, что это разрушает его теорию о том, что он вышел на фазу реорганизации еще год назад, даже больше, когда осознал, что его панически атаки не случайны, их связь с тем, что случилось самая прямая, и отрицать произошедшее больше не получается.

Перечитывая всевозможные исследования на тему синдрома травмы изнасилования, он испытывал чувство гордости за то, как относительно легко ему удается справляться с тем, что для многих оказывается чуть ли не более разрушительным, чем сам эпизод насилия.

Столкнуться с фактом того, что ему вовсе не удалось с блеском пройти через все этапы долгосрочного процесса реорганизации, потому что он просто еще не наступил, оказывается очень неприятно. Вдвойне плохо становится от осознания того, что с настоящими проявлениями этого периода в жизни каждой жертвы изнасилования, он справляется на редкость паршиво.

После нескольких лет подавления эмоций, чем он успешно занимался на стадии отрицания, ощущать такую сильную эмоциональную боль и постоянно возвращаться к мыслям и воспоминаниям о произошедшем, оказывается не просто невыносимо, но и невероятно разрушительно. И если с последствиями лично для себя, Спенсер еще готов смириться, потому что, в конце концов, он все же способен выполнять свою работу на должном уровне, даже если это занимает больше времени, а с плохим сном или повышенной тревожностью он давно научился справляться, то понимание того, как это все влияет на его социальное взаимодействие, беспокоит не на шутку. 

Постоянная раздражительность, беспричинные вспышки ярости и готовность идти на конфликт по любому, даже самому незначительному, поводу, становятся неотъемлемой частью его новой реальности. Команда обеспокоенно наблюдает за каждым его спором с простыми копами или даже начальниками полицейских управлений, куда их вызывают для расследования дел, вмешивается, не допуская серьезных последствий, и пытается поговорить, но все бесполезно. Потому что Спенсер становится отчужденным и старается максимально абстрагироваться от остальных, стремясь к одиночеству. 

Хотя на самом деле он до ужаса боится остаться один по-настоящему, так что вольно или невольно постоянно находится в компании, и со страхом ожидает того момента, когда Хотчу надоест мириться с его непонятным поведением и он отстранит его от работы. Хотчу не надоедает. 

Вообще никому.

Команда остается рядом, несмотря на все его абсолютно отвратительные действия, пытается всячески поддерживать, даже не зная причин его мерзких поступков, а может, и зная — Спенсер уже ни в чем не уверен. И он чертовски благодарен своим друзьям — своей семье, на самом деле — за это, пытается контролировать внутреннюю агрессию, но получается с трудом.

Спенсер перестает чувствовать течение времени, и ему кажется, что он находится уже несколько вечностей в этой темноте, хотя на самом деле проходит всего лишь три недели, когда он делает первый шаг к тому, чтобы все начало приходить в норму. Точнее, его на это толкает Росси.

Подходит к его столу во время обеденного перерыва, кладет брошюру кризисного центра для жертв насилия поверх отчета, который Спенсер заполняет, тем самым отвлекая его, и говорит:

— Я не заставляю, это то решение, которое принимать только тебе. Но рано или поздно тебе все равно придется признать и проработать чувства, которые вызывает произошедшее с тобой, а также начать строить жизнь, интегрируя в нее полученный опыт. Если ты хочешь однажды восстановиться от полученной травмы, сейчас не худший момент, чтобы заняться исцелением. Почему бы хотя бы не позвонить на горячую линию и не поговорить с кем-то, раз уж на поход к психологу ты все равно не дашь себя уговорить?

И уходит. Огорошивает объемом информации и фактом того, что он знает, а после просто уходит.

Спенсер злится. Сильно. Минут двадцать. А потом звонит.

И это помогает.

Вечером того дня он впервые за долгое время снова переступает порог дома Дерека и разговаривает с ним не по работе. 

— Прости, — говорит Спенсер, придвигая к себе кружку с кофе.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, красавчик, — отвечает Дерек.

— Нет, есть, — качает головой Спенсер. — И мы оба это прекрасно знаем.

Их диалог почти полностью повторяет предыдущий состоявшийся на этой же кухне три недели назад. Видимо, Дерек это тоже понимает, если судить по его слабой усмешке.

— Я могу что-нибудь для тебя сделать прямо сейчас? Чтобы тебе стало легче?

— А как же поговорить для начала о погоде или делах, как поступают все приличные люди? — слегка улыбается Спенсер.

— Я не отношусь к членам зарубежной знати, чтобы понимать, как вести правильный разговор про погоду, уж прости, — на лице Дерека легко читается притворное сожаление и раскаяние. — А говорить про дела… А что о них говорить? То, что ты абсолютно не в порядке, не увидит только слепой. Мне не сильно лучше, пока тебе так плохо.

Спенсер прикусывает губу и во все глаза смотрит на Дерека, начиная наконец-то понимать, насколько сильно эти несколько недель повлияли на всех. У того лицо осунулось, кажется, он плохо питается, поскольку красиво очерченные скулы заметны куда сильнее обычного, под глазами залегли синяки, пожалуй, даже больше, чем у самого Спенсера, а еще иногда непроизвольно дрожат руки — легкий физиологический тремор на почве стресса.

— Мне жаль, что это все отразилось и на тебе, — тихим, полным сожаления, голосом, сообщает Спенсер.

— Думаю, это неизбежно, когда твоему парню приходится проходить через что-то подобное.

— Парню? 

— Если это все еще так, — осторожно говорит Дерек. — Но если для тебя предпочтительнее сейчас вернуться к статусу друзей, то…

Он прикусывает губу, кажется, в попытках собраться с силами и произнести то, что является самым правильным, по его мнению, в этой ситуации.

— Я рад, если мы все еще вместе, — говорит Спенсер. — Хотя я и предполагал, что ты больше не захочешь этого. Теперь, когда точно знаешь, что случилось. И особенно после моего отвратительного поведения и игнорирования тебя все это время.

— Почему?

— Что, почему? — недоуменно хмурится Спенсер.

— Почему я не должен хотеть отношений с тобой после того, как узнал, что с тобой случилось?

Спенсер невесело хмыкает и отворачивается. Повисает неуютная тишина, пока он пытается придумать, что сказать. Но не успевает, Дерек складывает паззл раньше.

— Только не говори, что ты…

— Именно, — подтверждает Спенсер, скривив губы в горькой усмешке.

— Ты же знаешь, что…

— Ага, — снова прерывает он Дерека, — знаю. Более того, понимаю, насколько это все не здорово. Только это ничего не меняет. Я все равно чувствую себя грязным, униженным, недостойным любви и чужого внимания.

Он замолкает, собирается с силами под ошеломленное молчание Дерека, и все же заканчивает: 

— И виноватым. Конечно же, я чувствую себя виноватым в том, что произошло. И никакое знание того, что в насилии всегда виноват только насильник, роли тут не играет. Мои эмоции побеждают логику, и я только и могу, что прокручивать в голове случившееся и думать, как бы все повернулось, измени я хоть что-то в своем поведении в ту ночь. Я ходячее клише из любой методички, в которых разбирались все эти темы в академии.

Он пытается отдышаться после такой эмоциональной речи, когда замечает, как Дерек тянется своей рукой к его, наверное, надеясь успокоить или подбодрить, настроить на дальнейшую откровенность, и отодвигается в сторону, избегая прикосновения. Он не готов к этому.

— Прости, — извиняющимся тоном говорит Дерек, — ты можешь придвинуться обратно, я больше не буду пытаться прикоснуться. Просто…

— Не знаешь, что сказать, а отреагировать как-то нужно? — спрашивает Спенсер, и Дерек согласно кивает. — Понимаю, я себя также в Чикаго чувствовал. 

Дерек кривится на упоминание его собственного опыта, но больше никак не реагирует. Возможно, он действительно научился с этим жить. Спенсер надеется, что однажды у него тоже получится, и он сможет вернуться к нормальному взаимодействию и с близкими людьми, и со всем остальным миром, потому что в этот конкретный момент перспектива хорошего исхода всей этой ситуации кажется довольно смехотворной. 

— Наверное, — продолжает мысль Спенсер, — именно из-за Чикаго, я и не хотел когда-либо говорить об этом с тобой. Слишком хорошо помнил свою беспомощность тогда. И поднимать эту тему после всего… Что же, у меня не было никакого морального права заставлять тебя снова так или иначе сталкиваться с собственными травмами, потому что каким бы разным ни был наш опыт, он все же похож. Как и ставить в ситуацию абсолютной беспомощности, когда ты невыносимо хочешь помочь близкому человеку, но не представляешь, что сделать или сказать. 

— Кажется, пора подкинуть чинушам из ФБР, которые занимаются составлением плана обучения, парочку идей.

— М?

— Время выпускать методичку, где учат взаимодействию с жертвой, если это кто-то близкий тебе. А то обычный подход немного не работает.

— Точно, — смеется Спенсер, только смех его до боли горький, — золотой стандарт «это случается с ними, а не с нами» немного не вписывается в существующую реальность.

Дерек дергает уголком губ и согласно кивает. То насколько этот тезис не работает для их команды давно должно бы перестать удивлять, а все равно каждый раз замираешь в шоке, когда вскрывается очередная правда или даже происходит прямо на их глазах. Все, без исключения, поломаны либо во время службы, либо еще до нее, а иногда и все вместе, но так и не сломавшиеся окончательно. По крайней мере, из тех, кто остался работать. Спенсеру хочется верить, что больше никто и не покинет команду, в попытках сбежать от ужаса пережитого, не справившись с болью. Спенсер надеется, что он останется.

— Конкретно эта жертва, — говорит он, указывая на себя, и впервые вслух применяя этот термин по отношению к себе, не прячась за другими словами, делая тем самым еще один шаг к исцелению, — обещает, что приложит все возможные усилия, чтобы со всем справиться. Однажды я даже обращусь к специалисту. Но всему свое время. Для начала было бы неплохо просто разрешить людям снова к себе прикасаться, а еще, раз уж мы все-таки вместе, то поцелуи и секс тоже звучат отлично. Ты же подождешь, пока я снова на это решусь?

— Обязательно подожду. 

***  
Долго ждать Дереку не приходится: они снова оказываются в одной постели всего лишь спустя две недели после разговора. И это восхитительно. Спенсер ожидает, что ему будет страшно или неприятно, но ничего подобного не происходит. Он плавится от наслаждения, занимаясь сексом с Дереком. Все настолько идеально, что с трудом получается дышать.

От каждого чужого движения, от толчков члена глубоко внутри, от губ, исследующих поцелуями шею, от тяжелого дыхания в районе лопаток, заставляющего покрываться мурашками кожу спины, от рук, сжимающих его запястья.

Стоп.

Чужие руки на его запястьях.

Спенсер замирает, а после пытается выбраться из-под Дерека, оттолкнуть его. Когда ему это наконец-то удается, он вскакивает с кровати и принимается разыскивать свою разбросанную по комнате одежду. Нужно срочно одеться.

— Что случилось, красавчик? — недоуменно спрашивает Дерек. Он лежит на кровати и, опираясь на локоть, напряженно наблюдает за Спенсером. — Я сделал что-то не так?

— Ты? — Спенсер почти взвизгивает. — Нет, ты все сделал правильно, а вот я…

Он не договаривает, находит наконец-то нижнее белье и принимается одеваться.

— Да? — намекая на продолжение, спрашивает Дерек.

— Прости, — говорит Спенсер, обнимая себя руками, и отводит взгляд.

— За что? 

— Я знал, что так бывает, конечно же, знал, даже чаще, чем многие думают. Но и предположить не мог, что сам так поступлю. Мне так жаль, Дерек, ты этого не заслуживаешь.

— Да что происходит? — не выдерживает тот и немного повышает голос.

— Некоторые жертвы изнасилования — осознанно или нет — пытаются повторить пережитый травматический опыт в постели со своим партнером, в надежде, что другой исход, поможет им справиться с произошедшим. 

Дерек замирает, нахмурившись, сжимает кулаки, стараясь совладать с эмоциями, и Спенсеру кажется, что это занимает у него целую вечность. Он честно ждет, что на него наорут или навсегда прогонят, потому что это будет самым правильным поступком в сложившейся ситуации. После того, что он себе позволил, он совершенно точно не заслуживает хорошего отношения Дерека.

Вот только тот выбирает совершенно другой путь. Наконец-то успокоившись, подходит к нему, спрашивает можно ли прикоснуться, и, получив разрешение, сжимает в объятиях и шепчет на ухо: 

— Не бывает правильных или не правильных копинговых механизмов, ты вправе делать все что угодно, если это тебе помогает. Я не скажу, что мне приятна роль, которую ты мне вручил, но если это поможет тебе справиться с твоей болью, то я не против.

— Моя боль не дает мне права делать больно тебе.

— Сейчас меня волнуют только твои эмоции.

И после этих слов Спенсер ломается. Ноги ослабевают, и он остается стоять только потому, что Дерек все еще держит его. Изнутри вырывается первый приглушенный всхлип, очень быстро перерастающий в полноценные рыдания, которые он пытается заглушить, впившись зубами Дереку в плечо. Тот не пытается отстраниться или увернуться, он лишь гладит его по спине, целует в макушку и позволяет Спенсеру выплеснуть эмоции так, как ему удобно.

И Спенсер это делает.

Он плачет впервые за очень много лет.

***  
— Мне жаль, — говорит Спенсер, когда они много позже сидят в гостиной и смотрят какой-то ситком по телевизору. Точнее, действительно внимательно его смотрит, кажется, только Клуни.

— А мне нет, — отвечает Дерек. — Тебе нужно было перестать держать все эмоции внутри себя, и я рад, что ты наконец-то это сделал. Надеюсь, что это еще и помогло.

— И да, и нет.

— М? — Дерек внимательно на него смотрит.

— Мне стало легче, но теперь я снова думаю о том, как я поступил.

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, я же сказал, что…

— Я не о нашем неудачном сексе, — качает головой Спенсер.

— А о чем? 

— Помнишь разговор в самолете? Когда мы впервые коснулись этой темы? Дело Пианиста? 

Дерек задумчиво хмурится, но спустя секунд десять все же согласно кивает.

— Его первая жертва тогда сказала Эмили: «Ваш монстр мертв, а мне с моим придется жить», и эти слова все еще звучат у меня в голове. И даже не потому, что это пугает лично меня и я действительно боюсь когда-нибудь случайно встретить его в городе, — он прокашливается, — а потому, что я мог остановить этого монстра, мог, я же агент ФБР, я знаю, как это делается, но я просто позволил ему жить своей жизнью, подвергая тем самым опасности других.

Дерек смотрит на него понимающим взглядом, в нем так много сочувствия и принятия, осознания сказанного Спенсером, желания помочь разделить эту ответственность. И это бьет под дых, потому что Спенсер этого не заслуживает, причины его молчания даже близко не напоминают причины Дерека.

— Не смотри на меня так, пожалуйста. Возможно, наша вина похожа, но первопричины у нее совершенно разные. В отличие от тебя, я молчал не из-за страха или стыда, а потому, что я просто тот еще эгоистичный сукин сын.

Дерек смотрит на него абсолютно удивленно, и Спенсеру даже интересно в чем именно дело: в столь грубой характеристике самого себя или в его бранной речи, но он не спрашивает. Облизывает внезапно пересохшие губы и отвечает на читающийся в глазах Дерека вопрос.

— Я был под наркотой.

— И? Это отягощающее обстоятельство. Не твоя вина, что он…

— Моя, — не соглашается Спенсер. — Мне не подмешивали наркотик или что ты мог подумать. Я принял дилаудид, а потом оказался в этой ситуации. И я знал, что если заявлю о случившемся, то вопрос о наркотиках после всех экспертиз обязательно всплывет. Учитывая, что это не рогипнол, а та самая дрянь, достаточно редкая, к слову, которая фигурировала в деле Хэнкеля, которое мы незадолго до этого расследовали, то последствия были бы катастрофическими. Даже если бы копы обошли вопрос того откуда в моей крови этот наркотик, то мое дело в любом случае оказалось бы на столе Штраус — такова процедура. А она точно не упустила бы шанс вышвырнуть меня из ФБР в то время, а возможно, и Хотчу бы досталось за то, что покрывает наркомана.

Дерек издает страдальческий стон, кажется, наконец-то собирая всю картинку вместе, и прячет лицо в ладонях. Сидит так некоторое время, а после, так и не посмотрев в сторону Спенсера, глухо спрашивает:

— Ты решил, что чертова работа, которая изначально и привела тебя в эту ситуацию, и Хотч, который явно был бы не против поставить карьеру под удар, если бы все знал, важнее, чем справедливость для тебя? 

— А еще все те жизни, которые мне довелось спасти, промолчав, и тем самым не ставя под вопрос службу в ФБР.

— И после этого ты все равно винишь себя за чужие действия в отношении других жертв, которых, возможно, даже нет? — шокировано спрашивает Дерек.

— А если есть и я мог это предотвратить? Кто дал мне право решать, чьи жизни важнее?

Дерек так и не находит правильный ответ на этот вопрос. А жаль.

***  
Спустя три дня после памятного разговора с Дереком, Спенсеру окончательно удается успокоить грызущее изнутри чувство вины и беспокойные мысли. Ему вообще после той ночи с Дереком становится намного лучше. Эмоциональный фон почти окончательно выравнивается, и он снова чувствует в себе силы общаться с кем-то, кроме Дерека, за пределами работы.

И хотя первым делом хочется проведать Эмили, успокоить ее и извиниться за резкую реакцию, когда она заставила его говорить, и последовавшие за ней почти полтора месяца равнодушия и игнорирования, Спенсер предполагает, что этот разговор будет не менее выматывающим, чем первый разговор с Дереком после того утра. И он не особо уверен, что у него достаточно сил для того, чтобы пройти через это.

Ему хочется более простого времяпровождения, но не менее уютной компании, так что он идет в гости к Джей-Джей и Уиллу. Когда они возвращаются после очередного дела, спрашивает у подруги, будет ли удобно, если он придет навестить крестника на следующий день, а после старается устоять на ногах, когда та неожиданно бросается ему на шею и принимается уверять, что им это только в радость.

Он понимает, насколько правильным и своевременным было это решение, а также как изменилась его жизнь за последние несколько недель, когда через несколько минут после того, как Генри, которого он попросил уложить, уснул, со стороны дверного проема детской, раздается тихий голос Джей-Джей:

— Я уже и забыла, до чего же красиво ты поешь.

— Что? — спрашивает Спенсер, вздрогнув от неожиданности.

— Стихи, что были в сказке, которую ты читал Генри, — Джей-Джей кивает на книгу, которую он все еще держит в руках, — ты их пропел. Я так давно не слышала твой голос.

В ее словах так много волнения и восторга, что Спенсер даже не сразу понимает, в чем дело. Ему требуется достаточно много, по его меркам, времени, чтобы собрать картину воедино и понять на что она намекает.

А потом он понимает.

Ох.

— Потому что я очень давно не пел, — говорит Спенсер взволновано.

— Да, знаю, — кивает Джей-Джей с грустной улыбкой, — последний раз, который я помню, был, когда мы смотрели фильм с Чарли Чаплином, еще при Гидеоне.

— Он не был последним для меня.

— Я так и поняла, — прикусывает губу, словно пытается решиться сказать что-то сложное, и не уверена, что стоит. И все же говорит: — Я рада, что тот, который раньше был последним, больше таким не является. А еще надеюсь, что не только мой сын будет твоим преданным слушателем, и ты как-нибудь решишься порадовать и остальных.

— Я тоже, — отвечает Спенсер сразу на все утверждения и мягко ей улыбается.

Всего одно событие поселяет внутри так много света, сколько он уже очень давно не чувствовал. И этот момент оказывается самым ярким подтверждением слов Эмили. 

У Спенсера уходит на это сорок два дня, наполненных ужасными воспоминаниями, преследующими во сне и наяву, усложнившимися отношениями с близкими, постоянными тревогой и агрессией, но ему действительно становится легче.


	6. Chapter 6

— Зачем тебе этот спектакль, Эмили? — спрашивает Спенсер, сделав глоток кофе. Напиток неприятно горчит, и он добавляет еще один стик сахара. Хорошо, что Дерек не видит: после четвертого, точно не устоял бы перед соблазном пошутить, что пора добавить немного кофе в сахар. Давно не оригинально, но кого это волнует.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Эмили неловко ерзает на стуле.

Они сидят в кофейне недалеко от дома, который должны посмотреть через полчаса, в ожидании Дерека. Даже для Спенсера это слишком ранее утро, чтобы не по работе выходить на улицу в воскресенье. Но не то чтобы у него получалось отказывать Эмили, когда она смотрит на него умоляющим взглядом.

— Встреча с риелтором и владельцем дома, который ты не планируешь покупать.

— С чего ты решил? 

— Твое выражение лица, когда ты узнала, что ты главная претендентка на эту собственность было слишком красноречивым, — Спенсер пожимает плечами. — К тому же, ты присмотрела еще два. Если бы действительно хотела обзавестись недвижимостью, то остановилась бы сразу на этом, учитывая, как воодушевленно ты о нем рассказывала, пока не узнала, что его готовы тебе продать.

Эмили смотрит на него усталым взглядом, в котором легко читается: «Иногда я действительно тебя ненавижу».

— Напомни мне, чтобы я подружилась с кем-то, кроме профайлеров, ладно? С вами порой совершенно невыносимо общаться.

— Ты тоже профайлер, если вдруг забыла, — смеется Спенсер, уворачиваясь от подзатыльника. — Так зачем?

— Ну, мне же нужно где-то жить, если я собираюсь и дальше работать в ФБР. И хорошо бы перестать выбрасывать деньги на аренду и обзавестись собственной жилплощадью. 

— Но ты не собираешься, — осторожно замечает Спенсер. — Не так ли?

— Что? — голос у Эмили дрожит. Она вертит в руках бумажный стаканчик с остатками кофе, сосредотачивая все свое внимание на нем, избегая взгляда Спенсера, тем самым лишь подтверждая его подозрения.

— Ты не планируешь оставаться здесь, — он грустно улыбается. — И никакой дом не поможет тебе побороть желание сбежать на другой континент. Так зачем это все? Отвлекать чужих людей от их дел, просить меня и Дерека помочь тебе с выбором, тратить деньги на покупку дома и оформление документов, если это все равно не удержит тебя в этом городе и на этой работе. Максимум, еще на полгода-год оттянет неизбежное.

— С чего ты взял? — Эмили хмурится.

— Я видел твой взгляд, когда Хотч познакомил нас с Бет.

Эмили старается улыбнуться, мол, о чем ты говоришь, но получается на редкость паршиво: слишком неестественно и вымученно. Спенсер тянется к ее ладони и мягко сжимает. Эмили отворачивается в сторону и прикрывает глаза, выдыхая. 

— Не говори Моргану, ладно? — просит она спустя две минуты, улыбаясь куда более искренне, хотя на лице все равно легко читается боль. Застарелая и привычная, но от этого не менее реальная.

— И не собирался, — успокаивает Спенсер. — Твои чувства к Хотчу совершенно точно не его дело, а про дом ему полезнее понять самому: возможно, если осознает, что ты приложила все силы, чтобы остаться, то меньше будет злиться, что ты снова нас бросаешь.

— А ты не злишься? 

— Это твоя жизнь и только тебе решать, — пожимает плечами, — хотя и не могу сказать, что мне это нравится. Но я всегда могу прилететь к тебе в гости. Париж? 

— Я думала об этом. Возможно, Лондон или Рим.

— Никогда не был в Италии, так что голосую за этот вариант, — высказывает он свое пожелание. 

— Я учту, — мягко улыбается Эмили, — а пока что нам все равно нужно посмотреть дом.

— С нетерпением жду, чтобы увидеть, что тебя так впечатлило в первый раз. Возможно, сам куплю, а то перед людьми стыдно, что они зря тратят свое время.

Эмили закатывает глаза и снова пытается отвесить ему подзатыльник. Спенсеру все еще хорошо удается уворачиваться.

***  
Спенсер смотрит на открывающийся через окно вид на парк, и думает, что его шутливое замечание Эмили о собственной покупке дома, не так уж далеко от правды. Место абсолютно потрясающее: просторные комнаты, высокие потолки, дизайн в светлых тонах. Здесь действительно хочется остаться жить, даже жаль, что Эмили обязательно найдет причину отказаться от покупки, так бы можно было хоть в гости приходить.

Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать Дереку о желании купить нечто похожее, если однажды они решат съехаться, когда слышит чужой заливистый смех.

Ученые доказали, что человек первым делом забывает чужой голос, и, наверное, все дело в том, что смех слабо относится к этой категории, потому что Спенсер помнит. Он пытался забыть, правда, пытался, но даже спросонья или после пятидесяти часов без сна, узнал бы каждую ноту в том, как этот человек смеется.

Сердце пропускает удар, ладони потеют, из легких разом исчезает весь воздух, все его тело кажется Спенсеру очень тяжелым, и он честно не понимает, как ему удается устоять на ногах. Руки дрожат, он чувствует фантомные прикосновения, и бицепсы покрываются мурашками, а запястья начинают ныть от боли. 

— А там, возле окна, доктор Рид, — до Спенсера, словно сквозь толщу воды, доносится голос риелтора. 

Звон в ушах начинает затихать, позволяя сосредоточиться на реальности. Спенсер делает глубокий вдох, с трудом проталкивая воздух в легкие, и поворачивается к остальным. Голубые глаза — глубокие, как озера, — распахиваются в удивлении и узнавании, а потом чужое лицо озаряется яркой улыбкой, делая похожим на мальчишку: седина на висках начинает казаться лишь неудачной игрой света под лучами, пробивающегося сквозь занавески, солнца, а хитрый лисий прищур только довершает образ. Здесь и сейчас он так похож на себя в момент их знакомства.

— Оуэн, — с трудом говорит Спенсер и кивает в приветствии.

Впервые в жизни ему хочется словить приступ паники или рухнуть в обморок, лишь бы отключиться от того, что происходит, проигнорировать человека напротив, сосредоточить все внимание близких на себе, прерывая встречу и покидая дом, который теперь кажется смертельной ловушкой. Но, хотя реакция организма и схожа с тем, чего он желает, Спенсер чувствует, что ничего подобного не случится: он в порядке. По крайней мере, физически.

Спенсеру просто пусто. Он ничего не чувствует. Ни ярости, ни страха, ни обиды. Ни-че-го.

Возможно, это и к лучшему, возможно, он сможет сделать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит, возможно, ему удастся скрыть от Эмили и Дерека, какую роль этот человек сыграл в его жизни.

— Спенсер, — еще шире улыбается тот и делает шаг на встречу. Спенсеру с трудом удается уговорить себя не отступать. — Как же давно мы не виделись.

— Тысячу восемьсот семь дней, — автоматически отвечает Спенсер, краем глаза замечая, как недоуменно переглядываются Эмили и Дерек.

— Все такой же умник, — ухмыляется Оуэн. — Или, может быть, — намекающе подмигивает, — ты все это время ждал моего звонка? Прости, что так и не перезвонил, потерял твой номер телефона.

Спенсер делает шаг ближе, и еще, и еще, а после со всей силы бьет кулаком по лицу. Он даже не осматривает результат своих действий, хотя и надеется, что хотя бы нос сломал, и плевать на последствия. Быстрым шагом пересекает гостиную, не вслушиваясь ни в удивленную речь Дерека, приносящего извинения за неподобающее поведение своего партнера, ни в причитания риелтора, ни в заверения Оуэна, что он вполне это заслужил, видимо, обидев больше, чем предполагал.

Он регистрирует все происходящее лишь подсознательно, стараясь поскорее выбраться из негостеприимного дома. На крыльце, сделав первый глоток свежего воздуха, его скручивает настолько острый приступ тошноты, что он с трудом успевает добежать до урны. Он блюет, вцепившись ладонями в черные кованые прутья ограды, ноги не держат, и плохо обработанный металл, который он сжимает слишком сильно, оставляет глубокие царапины на его руках. Он чувствует, как по правой стекает кровь, в нос ударяет запах железа, и его скручивает новый спазм, заставляя вырвать остатки завтрака.

Спенсеру кажется, что в следующий раз он выблюет уже собственный желудок, когда ощущает аккуратное прикосновение к своей спине. Он вздрагивает, но, повернув голову и заметив, что это Эмили, расслабляется. Она поглаживает его в районе лопаток, круговыми движениями, и то ли это помогает, то ли ее присутствие и этот тоскливый понимающий взгляд, но в следующие пять минут тошнота отступает.

Спенсер, опираясь на ограду, сползает вниз, присаживается прямо на тротуар, сгибая ноги в коленях и утыкаясь в них лицом. 

— Воды? — тихо спрашивает Эмили. Спенсер согласно кивает.

Она достает из сумки минералку, отвинчивает крышечку и передает ему. Спенсер дважды ополаскивает рот, сплевывая воду в сторону, надеясь избавиться от противного привкуса, прежде чем начать пить. Когда он передает бутылку Эмили обратно, она смачивает остатками жидкости салфетку и, наклонившись к нему ближе, протирает его губы и кожу возле них.

— Спасибо, — благодарно кивает Спенсер, когда она отстраняется.

— Всегда.

Проходит еще около десяти минут, когда из дома выходят Дерек, Оуэн и риелтор. Спенсер сжимается, но Эмили берет его за руку, и это позволяет с честью выдержать чужой взгляд. Он продолжает немигающе наблюдать за Оуэном, пока его машина не становится едва заметной точкой на горизонте, и лишь тогда прикрывает глаза, выдыхает и наконец-то расслабляется. 

— Что это вообще было? — раздраженно спрашивает Дерек. — Нельзя бить людей, даже если это твой бывший любовник, который тебе не перезвонил. Ты представляешь, как тебе повезло, что он решил не предъявлять обвинения? 

Любовник. Спенсер издает горький смешок. Как бы не так.

— О да, охуенное везение, ты прав, — Спенсер кривится. — Я просто любимчик фортуны.

— А можно без сарказма? — Дерек устало вздыхает. — Ты, правда, не понимаешь, чем это все могло обернуться для твоей жизни и карьеры?

Спенсер поднимается на ноги, используя ограду в качестве опоры; ладони неприятно саднит, когда прутья впиваются в свежие раны. Он несколько раз слегка приседает, разрабатывая затекшие мышцы и заставляя кровь циркулировать в привычном ритме. Когда он поднимает голову, Дерек все еще упрямо на него смотрит, ожидая ответа. 

Не может быть. Серьезно? Спенсеру даже интересно: это защитная реакция или тот просто разом растерял все свои способности к профилированию?

Он качает головой и все же спрашивает, частично повторяя чужой вопрос для лучшего эффекта:

— А ты, правда, не понимаешь, что здесь на самом деле произошло, и перед кем ты только что оправдывался, уговаривая не заявлять на меня за легкие телесные повреждения?

Дерек недоуменно хмурится. Спенсер хмыкает и кривит губы в усмешке.

Бывает.

— Тогда подумай еще раз, и еще, и еще, пока не поймешь. Можешь даже Эмили спросить, у нее с анализом фактов никаких проблем не возникло. А я, пожалуй, пойду, пока ты меня еще в каких-нибудь грехах не обвинил.

Целует Эмили в щеку, разворачивается и уходит, игнорируя доносящееся в спину удивленно-встревоженное: «Рид?»

***  
Скрип открывающейся двери, заставляет Спенсера открыть глаза и повернуться, чтобы посмотреть, кто пришел. Вариантов достаточно много, учитывая, что они всей командой давным-давно обменялись комплектами ключей на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, хотя и вряд ли кто-то, кроме Дерека и Эмили знает, что произошло и рискнет его навестить без предупреждения. В коридоре зажигается свет, и Спенсеру наконец-то удается рассмотреть своего гостя.

— Я тебя разбудил? — тихо спрашивает Дерек, заходя в спальню через минуту. Неловко замирает, едва переступив порог, словно не знает есть ли у него вообще теперь право быть здесь.

— Я не спал, — качает головой Спенсер.

— Размышлял о том, какой твой парень мудак?

— Я вообще ни о чем не думал, — говорит Спенсер, удобнее устраиваясь в кровати. — Мне очень давно не было так тихо. 

Дерек выдыхает, немного расслабляясь, и наконец-то подходит ближе. Дергает уголком губ, окинув насмешливым взглядом погребенное под стопками книг кресло, и, откинув край простыни, присаживается на матрас. Смотрит нечитаемо, а после осторожно тянется к руке. Спенсер никак не реагирует. 

— Нужно обработать рану, — говорит Дерек, неловко проводя пальцами по ладони.

— Всего лишь царапины, — протестует Спенсер, — переживу.

Дерек не соглашается и, поднявшись с кровати, направляется в ванную. Всячески шумит, разыскивая полотенце, бинт, мазь и перекись, и, вернувшись, принимается вытирать засохшую кровь. Одна из ранок оказывается достаточно глубокой, и Спенсер недовольно шипит, когда Дерек ее обрабатывает. По окончанию всех процедур, Спенсер слегка ощущает себя мумией, смотря на огромное количество слоев бинта на руках, закатывает глаза на излишнюю заботу, но ничего не говорит.

— Не хочешь кое-куда прокатиться?

— Дерек, ты время видел? Почти полночь, — как маленькому сообщает Спенсер, но тот лишь равнодушно пожимает плечами и сообщает, что выбил им на завтра выходной у Хотча. — Ну раз ты уже все решил, то как я могу отказаться.

— Ты всегда можешь отказаться.

— Да без разницы, — фыркает Спенсер и поднимается с кровати.

Они приезжают на скалистый пляж у Потомака, и, припарковавшись так, чтобы открывался самый потрясающий вид и на реку, и на огни города вдалеке, выбираются из машины. Дерек застилает капот пледом и приглашающе взмахивает рукой, предлагая Спенсеру выбрать какую сторону занять. Лежать на капоте не очень удобно — места не так уж много — и приходится постоянно упираться пятками, чтобы не упасть, но Спенсеру все равно нравится: в таком положении открывается потрясающий вид на звездное небо.

— Поговорим? 

— А есть о чем? — он поворачивается в сторону Дерека. 

— О том, что случилось? Сегодня или тысяча восемьсот семь дней назад.

— О, так ты наконец-то понял? Много же у тебя времени ушло.

— Не много, — качает головой Дерек. — Минут пять после твоего ухода, не больше. Сложно было не сложить два плюс два, когда смех Прентисс в ответ на мой вопрос очень быстро перешел сначала в тихие всхлипы, а после и полноценные рыдания.

Спенсер прикусывает губу и думает, что стоит все же забежать завтра в офис, несмотря на неожиданный выходной, и уточнить как там Эмили. Учитывая ее привычку брать на себя ответственность за все на свете, он не удивится, если без чувства вины за такой итог совместного просмотра дома не обошлось.

— Рад, что ты так хорошо читаешь ее реакции, — замечает Спенсер. — Надеюсь, что мои однажды тоже научишься. 

— Прости, — Дерек хмурится и бросает в реку камушек. 

Плеск воды расслабляет и прогоняет любое желание спорить. Здесь слишком тихо и спокойно, чтобы ругаться.

— Проехали, — он слегка взмахивает рукой. — Наверное, если выключить эмоции и вспомнить про логику, это даже хорошо, что ты ничего не понял сразу, потому что тогда это не обошлось бы одним ударом, а потеря сразу двух профайлеров для отдела — немного слишком.

— Это точно, — Дерек издает тихий смешок. — Хотя я все равно подумываю разыскать ублюдка и начистить ему рожу.

— Даже не думай, — Спенсер приподнимается на одном локте и шлепает Дерека ладонью по колену. — Пообещай мне, что не станешь этого делать. Я предпочту засыпать с тобой в одной кровати каждую ночь, а не навещать в тюрьме раз в неделю, если повезет.

Дерек недовольно хмурится, но после повторного шлепка все же согласно кивает.

— Так что, поговорим? — снова спрашивает он.

— Почему нет? — пожимает Спенсер плечами. — В нынешнем эмоциональном состоянии, я готов о чем угодно рассказать, настолько мне все равно. Наверное, это немного не здорово, конечно, так сильно выстраивать стены, что и сам за них пробиться не можешь, зато позволяет говорить на любые темы. Вот и ты наконец-то удовлетворишь свое любопытство.

— Я не… — вскидывается Дерек, но Спенсер затыкает ему рот ладонью.

— Да без разницы, — говорит он. — Слушать будешь?

Дерек кивает и отнимает его руку своей, мягко сжимает, а потом неожиданно целует в запястье, и Спенсера словно током прошибает.

— Помнишь первое дело после того, как нас всех дружно отстранили от службы? — Дерек хмурится, и Спенсер уточняет: — Не после возвращения Эмили, а еще при Гидеоне.

Дождавшись согласного кивка, Спенсер делает несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов и начинает рассказывать. 

— По возвращению домой после расследования, я решил поехать к Гидеону — в ту хижину в лесу — и узнать, почему он не появился на работе. Обнаружил письмо на столе, адресованное мне, и, прочитав его, наверное, просто не справился с эмоциями. Он для меня был, как отец, и я, пожалуй, не ошибся, вручая ему эту роль, потому что поступил он идентично. Возможно, в любой другой ситуации, я бы и справился, но в тот конкретный момент, так скоро после Хэнкеля, сражаясь с наркотической зависимостью… Что же, у меня это не получилось. Так что, сообщив Хотчу о своей находке и вернувшись домой, я принял самое логичное решение, как мне в тот момент казалось, и вскрыл ампулу дилаудида, которую сохранил на крайний случай.

Он прокашливается и облизывает пересохшие губы, давая себе возможность собраться с мыслями, прежде чем продолжить.

— Я пытался уснуть, когда меня немного отпустило, но получалось не очень: у моего соседа, на кухне, которая так неудачно находилась с обратной стороны стены, что приходилась на мою спальню, проходила репетиция не особо талантливых, но очень воодушевленных, певцов. На самом деле никто из них пением не занимается, насколько я знаю, но тогда они решили, что три часа ночи это самое время, чтобы попробовать себя в этой роли. Стивен — мой сосед — некоторое отношение к музыке все же имеет и на гитаре играет, к сожалению, очень даже хорошо, так что уснуть под нестройный хор голосов и достаточно громкое акустическое исполнение хорошо знакомых мне песен, шансов не было. Спустя минут десять этого ужаса для любого человека, у которого есть слух, я не выдержал и постучал в стену. Не помогло. Зато через некоторое время раздался звонок в дверь, а на пороге оказались Стивен и Оуэн.

Спенсер прикрывает глаза, вспоминая чувство недоумения от чужого присутствия и смущенный восторг от взгляда, которым его, вышедшего к ним в одних коротких домашних шортах и футболке, окинул Оуэн — несомненно, самый красивый из всех мужчин, которых он до этого встречал в своей жизни.

— Они пригласили меня присоединиться к их веселью и показать как нужно петь, раз уж мне так не нравится их интерпретация. Я отказался и захлопнул перед ними дверь. Что удивительно, петь они на некоторое время прекратили. А потом, еще, наверное, через десять минут, в дверь снова позвонили. На пороге уже был только Оуэн.

Лежащий рядом Дерек напрягается, что легко чувствуется по тому, как он сжимает его ладонь. Спенсер фыркает и равнодушно сообщает, что все не настолько банально и пока что можно расслабиться. 

— Думаю, мне стоит уточнить, что он мне понравился, чтобы не возникало никакого недопонимания. Пожалуй, даже весьма сильно. Я определенно точно немного утонул в его глазах. Поэтому, когда он принялся флиртовать и настойчиво звать присоединиться к их веселью, в конце концов, я согласился. Попросил подождать, пока переоденусь, и вышел к нему с бутылкой скотча. Не идти же в гости с пустыми руками, верно? Крепкие напитки я все равно не люблю, а тут такое прекрасное применение твоему подарку на Рождество.

Дерек возмущенно вскидывается, узнав правду о том, куда на самом деле подевалась бутылка, которую они должны были как-нибудь вместе выпить, чтобы Спенсер понял, что такое хороший алкоголь и сумел оценить его прелесть.

— Должен признать, что время в компании ребят я действительно проводил хорошо. Мы сидели вчетвером — имя их друга я не помню, но мне кажется, что я его с самого начала не расслышал, — пели песни «Нирваны», Кобейн, наверное, от ужаса переворачивался в гробу, но нам было весело. Мне было весело. Настолько, что на очередное предложение выпить — я согласился. Это же такая хорошая идея: смешивать наркотики и алкоголь. Но словно этого было мало, после третьей порции абсента, мне захотелось курить.

Дерек поворачивается к нему всем телом и смотрит настолько удивленно, что Спенсер просто не может не отреагировать.

— Что?

— Никогда бы в жизни не подумал, что ты куришь.

— Я не курю, — качает головой Спенсер. — Так, иногда балуюсь. Но вообще это смешно, знаешь. У тебя никакой реакции не вызывает упоминание моих проблем с употреблением дилаудида, а вот сигареты — да, это событие.

— Наверное, я просто привык к мысли, что у тебя были сложности с наркотиками, за столько лет, — пожимает плечами Дерек, — а курение это нечто новое и абсолютно неожиданное.

— Были? — Спенсер невесело хмыкает. — Бывших наркоманов не бывает, Дерек. И хотя я ненавижу эту дрянь и искренне считаю, что большая часть моих проблем, связанных со всей этой ситуацией, приходится на дилаудид, я не удивлюсь, если однажды сорвусь.

Дерек хмурится, но мягко сжимает его ладонь и обещает приложить все усилия, чтобы не допустить этого.

— Сомневаюсь, что у тебя получится, если я действительно захочу сотворить эту глупость, но все равно спасибо, — говорит Спенсер. — И, возвращаясь к моему рассказу, должен сказать, что курить хотелось неимоверно, о чем я с периодичностью в полторы минуты упоминал. Стивен курить в квартире запретил, спускаться вниз и покидать приятную компанию не хотелось, так что мне только и оставалось ныть. А потом Оуэн решил ко мне присоединиться. Не знаю, возможно, именно этого я и добивался с самого начала, все-таки он мне понравился. 

Спенсер замолкает, вспоминая какой тихой и волшебной казалась тогда ночь. И как интересно было разговаривать, стоя на крыльце дома, куря одну за другой сигареты, совершенно потеряв счет времени. 

— Наш перекур затянулся, общаться вдвоем оказалось куда увлекательнее, чем слишком шумное веселье общей компании. Мы настойчиво флиртовали друг с другом, обменялись номерами телефонов и даже договорились выбраться как-то вместе на кофе. А потом в баре через дорогу открылась входная дверь, до меня донеслись отголоски знакомой песни, которая в то время звучала повсюду, и я на автомате начал ее петь. Как ты мог догадаться, это была «Амбрелла» Рианны. 

Он замолкает, пытаясь прогнать из головы настойчиво звучащую мелодию, но получается не очень хорошо. Он слезает с капота машины и подходит ближе к реке. Луна красиво подсвечивает воду, и эта картина успокаивает достаточно, чтобы продолжить. А возможно это объятия Дерека, который спустился вслед за ним. Спенсер откидывает голову ему на плечо, немного поворачивает шею, невесомо касаясь губами его подбородка, и, прикрыв глаза, окончательно расслабляется, вдыхая запах природы и любимого человека.

— Он поцеловал меня, когда я закончил петь. И я ответил. Мы немного увлеклись, а когда наконец-то оторвались друг от друга и решили вернуться обратно, оказалось, что Стивен и тот самый друг, чье имя я не знаю, закрылись и уснули. Ключей у Оуэна не было. На дворе ночь, все его вещи, деньги и документы в квартире в которую не попасть, так что мне не пришло в голову ничего умнее, чем предложить дождаться утра у меня. Не знаю, почему просто не вызвал ему такси домой и не оплатил его сам, поскольку туда он попасть все же мог — у него тогда гостила сестра, — наверное, под влиянием наркотиков и алкоголя даже мой мозг отказывается работать нормально.

Спенсер издает горький смешок, и Дерек крепче сжимает его в объятиях. Он тяжело дышит, видимо, понимая, что они вплотную подобрались к основной части истории, и Спенсеру даже на мгновение хочется прекратить свою исповедь, понимая, что Дереку она дается ни разу не легче, чем ему самому, но не делает этого: если прервется сейчас, то никогда уже не закончит.

— Я не знаю, что рассказывать дальше, потому что мои воспоминания о том, что было, когда мы переступили порог квартиры довольно запутанные. Помню, как предложил выпить чаю, и то каким раздражающим был звук кипящего чайника, но я отчаянно пытался сосредоточиться на нем, а не на происходящем, когда мы оказались в одной постели. Помню, как осознал, что мне не нравятся его прикосновения, когда он забрался рукой мне под футболку, пока мы целовались в кровати. Как мы там вообще оказались, кстати, не помню. Зато никогда не забуду, как пытался вывернуться из его объятий, когда понял к чему все идет. Не получилось.

Он замолкает, пытаясь, правильно подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить свою точку зрения на то, что происходило.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, я ведь прекрасно понимаю, как звучит эта история сейчас. Мне понравился парень, мы с ним целовались по обоюдному согласию и к взаимному удовольствию, я сам впустил его в свой дом, а потом внезапно — это было изнасилование. Но есть разница между поцелуями и сексом, и я совершенно точно не хотел второго в ту ночь. Потому что спать с кем-то через несколько часов после знакомства? Я так не поступаю. Я не хотел тогда заниматься с ним сексом. И я об этом сказал.

Перед глазами настойчиво всплывает образ чужой лихорадочной улыбки, и Спенсер, словно сейчас, слышит горячечный шепот на ухо: «Не ломайся», вопреки всем его «нет».

— Я так и не вспомнил, что было между очередным моим «мне не нравится происходящее», «прекрати», «я не хочу» и тем, как оказался обнаженным под ним, но я очнулся ровно в тот момент, когда он в меня входил. Было больно, адски больно. Я попытался вывернуться из-под него, перевернуться и оттолкнуть, но он лишь сжал мои запястья в своих руках, фиксируя на месте. Я скулил от боли и унижения, а он тяжело дышал мне в шею или лопатки, в зависимости от положения, и сбивчиво шептал, как же сладко я стону. Он отпустил мои руки через какое-то время и, наверное, я мог вырваться в тот момент, но у меня закончились все силы. Я лежал и смотрел пустым взглядом на спинку кровати, такого отвратительного коричневого цвета, я ненавижу с тех пор большинство его оттенков, и позволял с собой делать все, чего ему хочется. Возможно, это инстинкт самосохранения, возможно, мне уже было просто все равно, что дальше, но я не предпринял ничего, чтобы освободиться. У меня не было никакой уверенности, что все закончится хорошо, если я начну всерьез сопротивляться. Он не казался плохим парнем, и я даже почти был уверен, что он и сам не понимает, что делает, но все же я не мог этого знать наверняка. А он определенно больше и сильнее меня, ты сам видел сегодня, а еще наркотики и алкоголь точно повлияли на координацию, пистолет был в портфеле, так что я просто смирился.

Спенсер легко стучит Дерека по руке, прося выпустить из объятий, и тот сразу подчиняется. Дыхание сбилось, воспоминаний слишком много и справляться с ними получается с огромным трудом. Спенсер опускается на землю, мелкие камушки больно впиваются в колени и травмированные ладони, но это приводит в чувство. Ему требуется еще несколько минут, чтобы окончательно успокоиться, прежде чем голос перестает его подводить и ему удается продолжить.

— Единственный раз, когда мне стало окончательно плевать на то, что дальше и собственную жизнь, когда он, попытался засунуть мне член в рот, потому что ему никак не удавалось кончить. И я пообещал откусить ему его достоинство, если он еще раз попробует так сделать. Я был готов смириться с чем угодно, но не с этим. Я не знаю, почему это показалось важнее всего — не допустить, чтобы он еще и рот осквернил, но да, этого я не мог позволить. Он не был особо этим доволен, но отстал. Продолжил трахать, как и раньше, только теперь еще и, раздвигая ягодицы и наблюдая за тем, как входит в меня его член. И не прекращая отвешивал комплименты моим гениталиям. От словосочетания «сладкая дырочка» меня до сих пор передергивает, вообще от любых уменьшительно-ласкательных на эту тему. А еще он внушил мне такое отвращение к собственному телу своими комплиментами, что я к себе впервые смог прикоснуться, чтобы подрочить, только через полгода. 

Спенсер кусает губы и закрывает глаза, тяжело дышит, стараясь прогнать воспоминания о том, какое мерзкое ощущение возникало внутри каждый раз, когда он касался гениталий, купаясь в душе или даже просто посещая уборную. 

— А потом он наконец-то кончил, оделся, поблагодарил за отличный секс, пообещал позвонить вечером, и, поцеловав на прощание, ушел. Мне понадобилось полчаса, чтобы наконец-то заставить себя встать с кровати, выключить дурацкий чайник, из которого почти выкипела вся вода, и пойти в душ. А потом постараться сделать вид, что ничего не произошло и прийти к Эмили, как обычно. В тот же вечер я купил новую симку, чтобы он точно ко мне не дозвонился, а вскоре и новую квартиру, чтобы и не нашел, если захочет. Конец истории.

Он ложится на холодный и влажный песок, в котором куда больше камней, на самом деле, и издает облегченный вздох. Он сумел, он рассказал свою историю полностью. Долгожданное облегчение не приходит, но гордость, что он справился, все же есть.

Через пять минут он встает и, отряхнувшись, наконец-то поднимает взгляд на Дерека. У того крепко сжаты кулаки, он тяжело дышит, а по лицу непрекращающимся потоком текут слезы.

— Эй, ты чего? — спрашивает Спенсер, подходя ближе и мягко прикасаясь к руке.

— Я просто не понимаю, как ты с этим всем справился, — говорит Дерек, сгребая его в объятия и целуя в висок. — Ты такой сильный. Наверное, самый сильный человек из всех, кого мне довелось знать. Особенно, если учесть вообще все, что тебе пришлось пережить.

— Вранье, — фыркает Спенсер. — Если я такой сильный, то почему это вообще со мной случилось?

Дерек шокировано смотрит на него, но ответа не находит. Потому что его и не может быть.

— А отвечая на твой вопрос, как справился, у этого аж целых три причины: Эмили, стадия отрицания, чтобы не сойти с ума, и то, что я до последнего сомневался, было ли это изнасилованием. Но, в конце концов, спорить с фактами оказалось бесполезно, потому что, если это не было им, то почему я так чувствую?

— Ты сомневался? — удивление в голосе Дерека, кажется, можно потрогать руками.

— Ну, я ведь не особо сопротивлялся, — неловко говорит Спенсер.

— Ты сказал «нет», этого достаточно. 

Спенсер пожимает плечами. Он знает, что Дерек прав. Все-таки служба в ФБР учит хорошо разбираться в подобных темах, но это не имеет особого значения, когда дело касается лично тебя.

— Тебе стало легче? — спрашивает Дерек спустя пять минут, нарушая повисшую тишину. — Хотя бы немного?

Спенсер отрицательно качает головой. Стены, которые он воздвиг в этот раз, настолько крепкие, что, хотя внутри бушует ураган самых разнообразных эмоций, он не способен ни проанализировать их, ни по-настоящему ощутить. Это пугает его — чисто логически. Предположение, что он больше никогда не сможет что-то почувствовать.

— Знаешь, почему я привез тебя сюда? — голос у Дерека до боли участливый. Спенсер заинтересовано смотрит на него, вздернув бровь. — Здесь ни души на мили вокруг сейчас. Можно плакать, можно кричать, можно бить кулаками по земле и ругаться матом. Никто не услышит. Мне помогло после Чикаго, когда… — он неловко прокашливается, — когда воспоминаний стало слишком много.

— Кричать? — Спенсер хмыкает. — А толку? 

— Ты сначала попробуй, а потом критикуй. Если хочешь, я могу кричать вместе с тобой, если так тебе будет менее неловко.

Спенсер хмурится и кусает губы, размышляя над предложением. Все звучит до ужаса абсурдно, но если Дереку помогло, то, возможно, и ему сможет? Он издает смешок, но все же кивает.

И Дерек кричит.

Сразу во всю мощь легких. Спенсер ошеломленно смотрит на него, а после тоже присоединяется. Сначала тихо и неуверенно, а после все громче.

Он кричит.

По своему прошлому и настоящему, наполненным горечью и сомнениями.

По своей утраченной вере в людей и разрушенным мечтам.

По бесконечному молчанию и пробирающему до костей чувству одиночества.

По утраченному контролю, нарушенным личным границам и издевательским поцелуям на прощание.

По всем, кто потоптался по его жизни, а потом ушел, словно он ничего не значит.

По себе двадцатипятилетнему, разом потерявшему свою наивность, лежащему на той проклятой кровати в той проклятой квартире, где кто-то, кого он мог бы любить, уничтожил все, во что он верил.

Спенсер кричит.

И, когда над городом занимается рассвет, он, лежа на капоте машины в объятиях любимого человека, вдыхает воздух сорванным горлом и искренне улыбается новому дню.

Он, как никогда раньше, чувствует желание жить.


	7. Эпилог

Спенсер измеряет свою жизнь победами и поражениями. 

Возможно, это последствия того, что он родился и вырос в Лас-Вегасе, возможно, все дело в его работе, где цена проигрыша — человеческая жизнь и судьба, а значит, необходимость трудиться на пределе сил становится неотъемлемой частью собственного «я», а может быть, он просто сам по себе очень азартный человек.

Спенсер не ведет счет своим победам, просто знает, что они у него имеются почти всегда: и с обидчиками во время учебы, и с преступниками в игре разумов, и даже с Дереком в их войне шуток.

Он не из тех, кто первый лезет в драку, но никогда не отказывается от брошенного вызова — знает, что великолепный игрок и сможет просчитать большинство ходов наперед.

Конечно, иногда он тоже проигрывает: Гидеону — в шахматы, Эмили — в покер (Спенсер подозревает, что она просто мухлюет, но доказательств у него нет), Богу — в жизнь. Хотя последнего вообще не существует и его ходы зачастую слишком нестандартные, чтобы просчитать статистическую вероятность дальнейшего развития событий.

В любом случае, его проигрыши им являются не больше, чем исключением из главного правила: «Спенсер Рид всегда побеждает». А исключения обычно делают правило лишь более реальным.

Единственный человек, которому он раз за разом проигрывает — он сам. 

Где-то там внутри прячется кто-то слабый, порочный и трусливый, кто не дает двигаться вперед и вечно тянет на дно. Причина его зависимости, неправильных решений и неспособности отпускать прошлое.

Лежа в объятиях Дерека у Потомака, далекие три месяца назад, он надеялся, что катарсис наступил и дальше будет только легче, но ошибся. Конечно, плохих дней становится в разы меньше, но они не исчезают полностью.

Во многом, наверное, потому, что он теряет конечную точку к которой стремился. Он знает, что утверждение, что тело человека полностью обновляется за семь-десять лет, не более чем распространенный миф, поскольку основные органы по типу мозга или сердца регенерируют так медленно, что можно считать, что этого за всю жизнь не происходит. Но в остальном… Что же, это не так уж далеко от истины. И мысль, что спустя семь лет с той злополучной ночи, клетки его тела настолько обновятся, что можно будет сделать вид, что Оуэн никогда его не касался, что вообще ничего не было, давала ему силы жить.

А потом Спенсер его ударил. И обнулил отсчет спустя тысяча восемьсот семь дней.

И проиграл самому себе в который раз, поскольку начинать все с нуля ему совершенно не хочется, но найти новую систему для определения прогресса исцеления от травмы не удается.

— Красавчик, мы сбежали в отпуск к океану, чтобы ты осматривал это потрясающее место с таким кислым лицом? — спрашивает Дерек, аккуратно спускаясь на пляж по склону. 

— Тут слишком жарко, чтобы наслаждаться видом, — хмыкает Спенсер, прогоняя прочь тяжелые мысли, и, прищурившись, вызывающе улыбается. — Я слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы не сгореть, на восторг сил не остается.

— Меньше думай, больше чувствуй, — смеется Дерек и целует его в нос. А после поступает абсолютно бесчеловечно и чрезмерно жестоко, выталкивая из-под защиты огромного валуна, дарящего подобие тени, и, схватив на руки, заносит в океан.

Спенсеру удается последовать совету Дерека только спустя еще два дня их отпуска, когда ранним утром, он просто лежит на спине, качаясь на волнах, жмурится на бьющие по глазам лучи солнца, вдыхает запах соли и йода, а потом внезапно, даже для самого себя, начинает петь. И ему абсолютно плевать на то, как давно он этого не делал, на присутствие Дерека, на то, что из-за воды в ушах и невозможности себя слышать, наверняка, получается абсолютно отвратительно.

Ему хочется петь — ему больше не страшно петь — и он это делает.

Глупые детские песенки сменяют унылые рок-баллады девяностых, а он все лежит на воде и поет, пока горло не начинает саднить, а Дерек хмуриться и звать на берег из-за слишком долгого нахождения в океане.

Много позже, когда Спенсеру удается избавиться от навязчивой заботы Дерека, бегающего за ним по всему пляжу с полотенцем, тот задумчиво улыбается и говорит:

— Это было просто волшебно, красавчик.

— Я тебе не верю, но спасибо, — Спенсер неловко пожимает плечами.

— Возможно, я просто слишком давно тебя не слышал, так что мне бы и кошачье мяуканье за оперу сошло, — фыркает Дерек.

— Спасибо большое, очень приятно.

Спенсер надувает губы в притворной обиде и Дерек принимается его щекотать, заставляя смеяться. Хотя по большей части его веселит как у того облазит, сгоревший на солнце, нос. Это действительно смешно, учитывая каждый аргумент, с которым он отказывался прятаться в тени, начиная от того, что темнокожие не обгорают (Спенсера даже заинтересовал его школьный балл по биологии) и заканчивая утверждением, что он горячее солнца.

— А если серьезно, — говорит Дерек позже, когда они прекращают дурачиться, — я надеюсь, что это был не последний раз, когда я слышал, как ты поешь. И что однажды ты снова будешь петь при всей команде и не только. А, возможно, даже та самая песня станет просто песней, и мы ее тоже услышим.

И в этот момент Спенсер находит свою новую систему отсчета. 

***   
С того момента, как он впервые за столько лет осознанно поет, Спенсер уже не может остановиться и делает это постоянно. Когда готовит, убирает или занимается любой другой рутиной по дому. Очень часто просто играя с Клуни; тот иногда принимается скулить в ритм, и Спенсеру даже интересно от ужаса или восторга, но собачий язык он не знает. Иногда он тихим голосом напевает Дереку колыбельные по телефону, когда они ночуют не вместе, и тот просыпается от кошмаров, а никакой другой возможности успокоить его нет.

Он впервые поет кому-то, кроме Дерека, когда приезжает к Эмили. Они почти не выходят из дома, предпочитая сидеть на балконе ее лондонской квартиры. Это их первая встреча после ее отъезда и Спенсер иногда по-доброму ворчит, что предпочел бы гулять по Риму, а не умирать со скуки в царстве дождей и туманов, намекая на их разговор незадолго до ее окончательного решения уйти из ФБР. Они много разговаривают, обмениваясь последними новостями, еще больше молчат, избегая щекотливых тем, не желая портить радость встречи тяжелыми темами, играют в карты и смотрят кулинарные шоу. К вечеру второго дня Спенсер, проходя мимо спальни Эмили, замечает стоящую в углу гитару и эмоционально удивляется новому увлечению подруги. Она кривит губы в горькой усмешке и сообщает, что это гитара Хотча, и, опережая его вопрос, отвечает, что и сама не знает, что между ними происходит. Этот момент весьма сильно влияет на настроение их встречи, и Спенсер, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь Эмили от размышлений, принимается петь детские песенки из диснеевских мультиков. К счастью, это помогает.

На Рождество, которое они празднуют в доме Росси, Спенсер впервые решается спеть сразу перед всей командой. Когда главная звезда вечера Джей-Джей со смехом требует перерыв и предлагает вспомнить, что иногда можно слушать песни в оригинале, а не в ее исполнении, Спенсер, в ответ на недовольное ворчание команды, предлагает занять ее место у рояля, на котором играет Алекс. Все напряженно замирают, на что та даже насмешливым голосом спрашивает, неужели все так плохо. Спенсер криво улыбается и обещает однажды рассказать ей в чем дело, и под подбадривающие выкрики пришедшей в себя от шока команды, принимается петь. 

Алекс он действительно рассказывает свою историю. Она напоминает ему мать, точнее то, какой та могла бы быть, не заболей шизофренией. Спенсеру легко ей доверять и безумно интересно с ней общаться, так что он не видит смысла что-то скрывать теперь, когда он может говорить о произошедшем с ним. К тому же каждый разговор это проработка проблемы и еще один шаг к исцелению, а он к этому очень стремится. 

Вместе с Алекс он рассказывает и всем остальным, хотя многие детали им и так оказываются известны. Спенсер опускает большинство своих эмоций по этому поводу — те только для Дерека, — делится голыми фактами, в основном, но и этого достаточно, чтобы пробудить в его друзьях жажду мести или, как они это называют, справедливости. И в этот момент он очень сильно радуется, что не назвал ни одного имени во время своего рассказа, а еще бесконечно благодарен Дереку, который тоже отказывается это сделать, несмотря на настойчивые требования команды.

Спустя три дня после его откровенности, они с Алекс выбираются в парк, где сидят за столиком и играют в шахматы. Она очень мягко предлагает ему обратиться к специалисту, чтобы окончательно проработать проблему, и отдает визитку психотерапевта, который очень сильно помог ей самой после смерти близкого человека.

У Спенсера уходит несколько месяцев, чтобы решиться обратиться за профессиональной помощью, но, в конце концов, спустя год с той ночи, когда он впервые подробно рассказал о том, что с ним случилось, находясь с Дереком на берегу Потомака, он делает новый большой шаг. И это приносит свои плоды.

Когда закрывают любимый бар Росси и тот, благодаря, подставившему его Хотчу, выходит на сцену, чтобы спеть, Спенсер одним из первых присоединяется к нему, когда тот просит его поддержать. Это первый раз, когда он поет не перед кем-то из команды, которой он безоговорочно доверяет, а перед огромной толпой незнакомых людей, но Спенсера это не пугает. Возможно, самую малость, но рука Дерека на его плече, гордость в глазах Алекс и широкая улыбка на лице Хотча, снимающего на телефон все это безумство, сильнее любых страхов. 

Когда Эмили, увидевшая видео, звонит Спенсеру посреди ночи, чтобы рассказать, как она им гордится, он понимает, что это действительно того стоило.

***  
Спустя почти два года после того, как Спенсер с помощью Дерека находит для себя новую систему для отсчета прогресса своего исцеления от травмы, Хотч выбивает у основного руководства отпуск сразу для всей команды. Он использует для этого все свое упрямство и очень сильные аргументы по типу ранения Спенсера в шею при одном из последних расследований и ухода Алекс из ФБР после него же. Команда поначалу не очень хорошо реагирует на идею уйти в отпуск всем вместе, помня, чем это обернулось в последний раз — далекие восемь лет назад. Впрочем, когда через неделю ничего все еще не нарушает их покой, они созваниваются по конференц-связи и договариваются провести последние три дня отпуска, нагрянув в гости к Эмили с ответным визитом, на который та настойчиво намекала, навещая их несколько месяцев назад. 

Лондон в июле кажется Спенсеру намного более гостеприимным, чем в любое другое время года, когда он прилетал к Эмили. А возможно все дело в том, что они снова собрались всей их маленькой странной семьей вместе.

Эмили их визиту удивляется, немного ворчит, что о таких сюрпризах нужно предупреждать заранее, но все же с радостью помогает обустроиться и берет на работе несколько выходных, чтобы провести их с ними. Она показывает им город, хотя гид из нее не очень хороший, и не дает влезать в расследования, что они пытаются сделать достаточно часто, даже если это касается неправильной парковки — уж слишком соскучились без работы за время отпуска.

На третий день она наконец-то приглашает их к себе домой и это приносит очень много сюрпризов и раскрытых тайн. Самым приятным лично для Спенсера оказывается то, что отношения Хотча и Эмили наконец-то вышли на новый уровень. Он прекрасно помнит, какой разбитой была подруга из-за их с ним разговора вскоре после свадьбы Джей-Джей и как быстро она уволилась и перебралась в Лондон. И то, что Спенсер видит сейчас, вселяет в него надежду, что однажды она вернется домой. Ему действительно не хватает ее и их совместных суббот.

Члены команды стараются не реагировать слишком бурно на неожиданное открытие, но получается не очень успешно, уж слишком банально те раскрылись. Хотя смотреть на Хотча, зашедшего в спальню Эмили, как к себе домой, в поисках гитары, оказалось действительно забавно.

Репертуар их вечера настолько разнообразен, что невозможно не задаваться вопросом, где Хотч находит свободное время, чтобы знать, как это все сыграть. Впрочем, жаловаться не приходится, поскольку все получают огромное удовольствие от их времяпровождения. 

— Рид, Джей-Джей, а вы не хотите что-нибудь спеть сами, можно вместе, можно по очереди, чтобы наши уши немного отдохнули от этой какофонии? — предлагает Росси, пытаясь удобнее устроиться на маленькой подушке на полу. Спасибо Эмили за ее неожиданное увлечение культурой востока.

— О нет, — смеется Джей-Джей, — я за последний час напелась на год вперед.

— Я не против, — пожимает плечами Спенсер.

— Что играть? — спрашивает Хотч, откладывая в сторону сэндвич и потянувшись к гитаре.

— Удиви меня, — улыбается Спенсер.

Хотч задумывается, а потом смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом, словно пытаясь что-то взвесить и понять не обернется ли это катастрофой. А потом начинает перебирать струны. Спенсер от неожиданности слишком шумно втягивает в себя воздух, привлекая излишнее внимание.

— Все нормально, — говорит Спенсер, заметив, что Хотч прервался, — продолжай.

Тот смотрит на него пристально, опять взвешивая все за и против, и, когда Спенсер ему ободряюще улыбается, все же принимается играть снова.

Спенсер делает глоток вина из бокала Дерека, глубоко вздыхает, успокаивая бешено стучащее сердце, прокашливается и начинает петь.

_When the sun shines  
We’ll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end1_

Когда песня заканчивается, все смотрят на него с такой гордостью, что ему хочется спрятаться от смущения. Что он и делает, уткнувшись Дереку в плечо, избегая смотреть на Гарсию, которая вытирает подолом цветастого платья слезы, непрерывным потоком текущие по лицу, на Росси подозрительно кусающего губы, на Джей-Джей, прикрывающую рот ладонями, и по которой непонятно хочет она радостно рассмеяться или расплакаться, на Эмили елозящую лицом по футболке Хотча, который даже на это никак не реагирует, лишь смотрит на него самого с гордой отцовской улыбкой.

Дерек треплет его по волосам, целует в висок и тихо шепчет, что если бы не был уже так сильно в него влюблен, то непременно сделал бы это сейчас. Спенсер довольно улыбается и крепче его обнимает, все еще избегая смотреть на остальных, ему их эмоций с лихвой хватило во время пения и в первую минуту после.

Иногда Спенсеру кажется, что в их отдел набирают по способности игнорировать. 

Хорошее и плохое, слишком сильные эмоции, влияние, которое работа оказывает на их действительность и привычное существование и многие другие (важные и не очень) вещи. 

Так они работают, так они живут.

И просто надеются, что однажды станет легче.

И когда так действительно происходит, это стоит всего. Потому что боль от всего плохого, что с ними случается, рано или поздно, исчезает, оставляя после себя лишь еще одно знание, которое они интегрируют в свою жизнь, чтобы в будущем действовать с оглядкой на него. А вот понимание того, что есть что-то невероятно правильное в том, чтобы работать в ФБР, бороться со злом и восстанавливать справедливость, остается навсегда.

Спенсер знает это по собственному опыту.

В конце концов, он не только жертва, он — переживший.

Сидя в кругу друзей на полу квартиры в центре Лондона, он в очередной раз победил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Когда светит солнце,  
> Мы вдвоём светимся от счастья.  
> Я уже говорила тебе, что всегда буду рядом с тобой,  
> Говорила, что всегда буду твоим другом.  
> Я поклялась, что так будет до конца  
> Rihanna - Umbrella
> 
> 2 Если кому-то вдруг интересно, то в голове автора финал текста звучит [как-то так](https://youtu.be/uN7E0e4J5sc)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [«Любимчик» фортуны](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917946) by [fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020), [innokentya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya)




End file.
